A Forbidden Love
by Sarah-Celine
Summary: Her heart must have leapt into her throat after she made eye contact with him. He made her weak and feel so stupid, causing her heart to flutter and her brain to turn to mush. Her cheeks were warm and pink and her eyes were so soft and weakened with love, she couldn't believe that it was her own reflection in that mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while now. I know it's not a common pairing, although I've been seeing it around a bit more. I've actually got even more motivated to write this, after doing a little scene in another one of my Fics to add onto it, from one of my Roleplays on the Facebook. I hope you enjoy this and please, review! Love you all!**

Silently, Mag watched a man get stabbed as she stood behind one of the tents at the Semi-Annual Italian Renaissance that was held in the Sanitarium Square. GeneCo created a fair every six months to show off new products and promote more surgeries. It advertised its many artificial organ replacements and skin grafts, along with faces, that could be sold for a discounted price on this day only. Rotti Largo, the founder of GeneCo, felt barely generous enough to do so. During this time, also, was the grand Genetic Opera where the great Blind Mag would perform. It also held various other acts, such as Rotti's one and only daughter, Amber Sweet, formerly known as Carmela Largo.

Mag, who continued to hide behind the tent away from being spotted by anyone, watched as the man who had gotten stabbed, fall to the ground. He writhed in pain below his attacker's feet. She led her gaze trail up to land on the attacker's face, a smile tugging at her lips. His furrowing eyebrows complemented his angry eyes and scowling mouth. Her heart skipped a beat when the man glanced her way, the bloody knife dropping to the ground.

With a gasp, the singer ducked into the tent with a quickened heartbeat. She pressed herself to one of the surgery chairs inside, letting out a long breath. Her heart must have leapt into her throat after she made eye contact with him. He made her weak and feel so stupid, causing her heart to flutter and her brain to turn to mush. Catching a glance at herself in the mirror, she noticed there was a dopey smile on her plumb painted lips. Her cheeks were warm and pink and her eyes were so soft and weakened with love, she couldn't believe that it was her own reflection in that mirror.

"What the fuck?" Luigi Largo's voice sounded outside of the tent Blind Mag was hiding in. She saw a shadow through the fabric as the man stood still, a second form sliding up next to him.

"Don't-a you like-a da Pavi's new face-a?" The youngest Largo male, Paviche, spoke to his brother in his high Italian accent.

"You're fucking stupid." His brother replied with a scoff. "Fuck off and leave me alone."

"Aw, da Pavi is-a hurt by-a _mio fratello's_ words-a."

Mag held in a breath and covered her mouth to keep from exposing her presence. A little sigh of relief escaped her as Luigi walked off, muttering curse words under his breath. Soon after, Pavi left in the opposite direction after finding his sister somewhere nearby.

The soprano sighed and leaned against the operation chair, her heart beating faster than ever. Never in her forty years of life had she felt like this about a man. Everything he did- his voice, his actions, that smile he so rarely flashed- made her heart skip a beat. She longed to converse with him. To talk and tell him how she felt. But who knows how that would end up. He was Luigi Largo and surely he would scream at her like he always did. It broke her heart, yes, when he did those things, but the crush she had still remained strong as it slowly developed into love throughout the years.

When she first came to GeneCo so many years ago at the age of nineteen, she remembered hearing his voice. At that moment, she was instantly attracted to him. He once talked sweet to her. Not as in a seductive, "I want to bed you," tone, but more of a genuine, caring tone. That man was once nice, she knew. But the hell of today's fads ruined and corrupted Luigi and she wasn't sure if he could ever genuinely love someone. Not the way he goes around screwing with the GENterns for fun. Although, not as much as his brother. He was more of a homicidal killer, not a womanizer.

Mag closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She couldn't believe she had held this secret for so long. But she honestly was afraid to tell Luigi about her feelings. There was no way she could. It scared her too much. Sighing deeply, she moved away from the chair and glided slowly out of the tent. She was instantly greeted by Rotti who was talking to all three of his children. Mag's gaze shifted over the four to instantly land on the man who had been on her thoughts for the past twenty years. He stood there with an irritated look on his face as if he didn't want to be listening to his father's lectures about playing nice with his siblings. Suddenly, his attention broke away from his father and focused itself to Mag.

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched as he stared into her eyes. She probably looked like a fish out of water with her lips parted and eyes wide as she struggled to catch her breath. The man gave her a subtle smile before his father snapped his fingers to gain his attention once again.

Blind Mag stood there, her fingers playing with the folds on her blue satin dress. Her mouth relaxed after the contact broke which made her realize that she must have smiled at him. Maybe that's why he smiled in the first place. _Oh, god, Mag you idiot_, she thought to herself as she restrained a face palm.

"Blind Mag! So nice of you to join us!" Rotti chirped, grabbing onto her arm.

Mag jumped and flinched, not noticing that he had moved as the group broke apart. Fear coursed her body, causing the singer to tremble. There were things unspoken and unrevealed that this man had done to her. She was terrified of him and tried her best to remain good.

Rotti Largo held a grudge against the singer after he was left, all those years ago, by Marni. Mag was the only thing that he could use to get back at the woman for mortifying him in front of the world. After Marni's death, Rotti continued to keep his grip on Mag, his grudge shifting towards her. If she did one little thing that displeased him, he would go full steam ahead and physically abuse her. It didn't happen too often since Mag was afraid of getting hurt again. She was always wary of what she said or did around him.

Of course, she never walked out without bruises and cuts on her skin. To hide it away from the public, she was ordered to use make-up to cover the wounds from the public's view. Naturally she obeyed, not wanting to displease the man. And so far, it had been successful with the make-up. No one ever once saw nor questioned her about a mysterious wound on her porcelain skin. There were scars over her body from the more serious wounds, but none of them were visible. They're hidden more along her torso and back for when he used his knives on her. He thought it would be fun to cut her dresses up and make little fun holes to where he would reveal parts of her stomach or chest.

Mag blinked back into reality, noticing that they were walking up a set of steps into the GeneCo building. The three Largo children followed close behind them. She sighed in relief. If they were coming along, she wouldn't have to be alone with Rotti. His children didn't know about what he did, either. She was genuinely surprised by this, but didn't really give it much thought. He probably wanted to remain perfect, although he hardly was. He was an evil man. Rotti Largo was the devil.

As they were in the elevator, she heard Luigi speak quietly behind her. She did her best to ignore the conversation that was going on with the Largos. To Mag's surprise, though, no one responded back. At first she thought it was just another out-loud thought by the man, but he tapped her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine as he did so and her stomach did flips.

"Mag," he whispered, tapping her shoulder again.

Slightly, she turned her head to look at him through the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." He replied, shifting over to the corner of the elevator. Right then, she realized he was at the end of the group and the two were a bit secluded to one side of the lift.

"Y-you do?" She gulped, another shiver tickling her back.

He nodded softly. Mag smiled and turned her attention to the elevator doors as they opened to Rotti's office. She quickly exited behind her boss and filed into the room.

"We need to discuss the Opera tonight." Rotti's voice raised as he turned to stand in front of his desk.

The Largo children took their usual places, leaving Mag to stand behind the couch. "I thought we had it all down?" She asked, tilting her head. "It's not even that far away..."

"A few touch ups." The founder interrupted, looking at her.

"What sort of touch ups?" Mag knitted her brows together, frowning deeply. "We've had so many touch ups, your original plan is not longer in tact."

"Don't test me." He growled, stumbling around his desk to plop into the chair.

"I-a have to agree-a with da _bella_." Pavi spoke up, resting his mirror on his lap. "You-a made a lot of-a changes already-a."

"Yeah! You almost shortened my part!" Amber protested, sitting up some from the couch. "Who knows what you would try to do next."

"Luigi!" Rotti moved his gaze to the eldest Largo boy. "Do you have any say in this?"

Mag glanced over to Luigi who remained silent. He shifted in his spot and shrugged. "Why the fuck mess with something that's already perfect?"

"Fine! There will be no changes made, then. Be happy, you ungrateful vultures." He scowled and took a bottle that was sitting on his desk. "Dismissed. Don't be late to the Opera."

Mag blinked, quite astonished that their meeting had ended so quickly. She was surprised that he didn't give more protest to their rejections of the touch ups. She mentally shrugged and swiftly moved over to the elevator to head to her dressing room. The singer would have to start dressing now if she didn't want to be late for her part of the Opera. Rotti wouldn't be pleased if she were.

"Wait!" Luigi's voice sounded behind her as he stopped to press the button on the elevator. "I still need to talk."

"Oh, yes." Mag nodded and slipped into the lift as the doors opened. "But I must get to my dressing room-"

"Mag," he whispered softly, getting in with her. "After the Opera... meet me in your dressing room?"

A light pink blush dusted the singer's cheeks. "Okay..." She looked up at him to notice that he was smiling that wonderful smile he rarely ever showed.

"Mag." Luigi breathed, looking into her big, bionic eyes.

"What is it, Luigi?" A soft smile formed on her face as she looked at him, her stomach fluttering with joy. It was so melodic hearing him say her name. She had longed to hear him say it and now a part of her felt fulfilled.

Luigi reached out a hand to gently touch her cheek. Tenderly, he caressed her blushed skin with his thumb. His smile widened as she nuzzled his hand, her eyes closing some. Mag felt the man's hand move to the back of her head, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

Mag gasped in surprise, letting her eyes drift completely closed. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she kissed him back. A strong spark of passion shot through her, urging a pulsing sensation between her legs. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongued into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. The singer pulled him closed, sucking on his tongue fervently when Luigi's hands smoothed down her back to rest on her bum where he lightly squeezed. She gasped when he did so and pulled away for a minute to breathe, her forehead resting on his chin. Mag looked at his chest, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled his musky cologne. There was a tug at her lips as they formed a smile.

Luigi allowed one of his hands to come up and softly stroke Mag's hair. "I've wanted to do that for so long..." he finally spoke.

Mag's heart squeezed in her chest when she looked up to him. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. You're a gorgeous woman. Who wouldn't want to kiss you?" He shrugged.

She nodded and looked away, knowing his feelings toward her weren't mutual with her own feelings of him.

Luigi noticed her look for he gently grabbed her chin to turn her gaze to meet his eyes. "Mag... I didn't mean it like that."

Mag stared at him, her lips still tingling from their kiss. Right now would be the perfect time to tell him. She needed to get it out and finally tell him the truth. He seemed to be more softened by the kiss, so maybe he wouldn't freak out as bad.

"Luigi... I must tell you something." She spoke softly, her voice like silk. A shaky hand brought itself up to touch his cheek. He felt warm.

"What is it, Mag?" Luigi touched her hand.

"I-I... well... Luigi... I have a... oh gosh, how do I put this?" Mag chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of how to put the words.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Luigi's expression turned crestfallen.

"No. I don't." She moved her hand down his neck to rest on his shoulder. "Ever since I met you, Luigi, twenty some years ago, I liked you... like... really liked you."

"Oh?" He looked surprised, a bright smile taking over his solemn features.

"And... I still do. I-I think I've fallen in love with you." She blushed some, not sure if that really made sense or not.

"You... love me?" Luigi blinked and looked into her eyes. "Mag... I love you, too."

Mag's breath hitched as he said those words. A smile, bigger than she ever thought she could manage, spread wide across her face. "You do?"

"I always have. You're so gorgeous and kind and caring. I've never really talked to you much except for that one time." He admitted, cupping her cheeks.

Mag swallowed and smiled toothily, her thumb rubbing his cheek. "I never knew..."

"I never knew you liked me!" He gaped in astonishment. "Blind Mag likes a loser like Luigi? I never would have dreamed of it!"

"Really?" Mag let out a little giggle. "I never thought you would have liked me. You were always so tough and mean... sometimes to me."

"I never really meant it." He said sadly. "You sometimes catch me on my bad days."

She continued to stare at him, her heart thumping fast. It all felt like a dream... so hard to believe. After all of these years, they finally admitted their love for each other. It was so amazing. Mag felt like she was going to faint from the excitement.

"You okay?" Luigi asked, his brows furrowing. He was looking at her in concern, both of his hands were placed on her hips. "Do you need to sit down?"

Mag shook her head silently and looked around. They were still in the elevator. She wondered why it never opened its doors. Surely they have been in here for a long time. "N-no, I'm good."

"If you're sure, Mag." He smiled softly, pulling her close for a hug.

Mag held onto him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. "You're amazing, Luigi. I can't believe we haven't pursued this earlier."

"I love you, Mag." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her ear. Slowly, he let his lips trail to her earlobe where he started to softly nip.

"Oh Luigi, I love you, too." She smiled, moving her head over some. "You are wonderful."

"You're so gorgeous, Mag. You're truly beautiful, both inside and out." Luigi pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're one sweet woman. I'm so lucky to have your love... whatever I did to deserve your interest, I should do more of it."

Mag softly moaned as he continued to kiss her neck, leading his lips to her collarbone where he started to suck. "You're too sweet, Luigi."

"It's true, Mag. I've dreamed so many nights of telling you the love I hold. I have so much to share that I was never able to give to anyone else. Every other woman in my life were pretty much just little sex relievers." He shrugged, pulling away from her collarbone to kiss back up and trace her jaw.

Mag whimpered, her hands smoothing up his chest to run over his shoulders. "Sweetie," she was unable to say another word as Luigi pressed his lips to hers in a gently kiss. She kissed him back lovingly, her arms now wrapping around his neck. Luigi sucked on her bottom lip, letting his hands explore down her back again to find her behind. She gasped, her entire body shivering with excitement. But it all ended when the elevator door opened suddenly on the main floor where her dressing room was located.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Luigi, a blush spreading down her neck. "That was amazing..."

Luigi nodded in agreement and gently took Mag's arm as he led her down to the dressing room. Quickly, he opened it and allowed her inside, then entered himself. He closed the door behind him and turned the light on which blinded the two in the small room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mag blinked, letting her mechanical eyes adjust to the light of the room. She looked around at all of the racks of costumes, then her eyes landed on her vanity. There sat tons of make-up and a few pictures of herself and Marni. She turned to look at Luigi, but before she could say anything, yet again, he began to kiss her.

This time, his kiss was hungry and passionate which caused another strange tingling sensation between Mag's legs. Her knees fell weak, causing the woman to nearly collapse, but Luigi caught her in time before she could hit the floor.

"Easy, baby." He frowned some, helping her stand up straight again. "Are you okay?"

Mag gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm good." She reached out to gently touch his face.

Luigi grinned softly and touched her hand before leaning in to give the singer another kiss. He caught her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it selfishly, his hand pressing to the back of her head once again. The kiss became more fervent and passionate as the man pressed her close to his body. It wasn't until her back hit the floor did Mag realize he had lowered them to the ground. A little gasp escaped from her, but she remained with her lips molded to his.

Suddenly, Luigi broke the kiss off and trailed down her jaw, under the crook of her neck, and to her collarbone once again. But instead of stopping this time, he continued to proceed further down, his lips trailing between her breasts which were still bound in the dress she wore. Mag gasped a little as his kisses explored down her abdomen and stopped at her lower stomach where the muscles seemed to twitch in angst. A light whimper poured from her lips, her fingers delving through his short hair.

He stopped and looked up at her with a smile before continuing down her leg and to the hem of Mag's dress. There, he pressed a quick kiss to the leather of her boots. She gazed at him curiously until he started to roll her dress upwards. Her heartbeat quickened and thumped in her ears as she continued to softly kiss up her inner thighs. A breathy moan flow from her lips, "Oh, Luigi..."

Luigi seemed to grin in satisfaction as he moved away to stand on his knees, Mag's dress was pulled up just above the waistband of her blue satin panties. He looked over to her, and with a seductive grown, began to slowly crawl between her legs.

Mag groaned and pulled up down for a kiss, her lips seemed to gently caress his as she took it slow and tender. But he roughened it by making it deeper and filled with higher passion. Luigi thrust his tongue into her mouth, one of his hands tracing her curves. She arched a little into him, moaning as he stroked his tongue with hers. A smiled curved her lips as he pulled away to kiss her chin, his finger hooking under the waist of her panties.

Her heart thumped faster as she knew what was coming. Her body shivered with angst, rubbing his leg with hers for encouragement. "Yes..." she whispered, her eyes begging for his attention.

Luigi grinned and kissed her lips once again as he slowly slid her panties off. Flinging them across the small dressing room, he broke the kiss once again and grabbed her ankles. With quick movements, he bent her knees and spread her legs apart. A light blushed formed on Mag's cheeks as he gazed at her exposed womanhood.

"Beautiful..." He reached over to trace his finger along the folds. "Mm... and so wet."

Mag moaned rather loudly, her body shaking even more as the pleasure from his touch allured her. She smiled toothily at him and pulled Luigi up to give him another kiss.

Kissing her back hungrily, the eldest Largo boy reached down to unzip his trousers, releasing the throbbing erection it hid. A soft moan muffled into Mag's lips as the tip of his manhood touched her entrance. He moved a little to rub himself against her some more, earning more excited moans from Mag.

She arched her back in pleasure from the touch she had never felt before. A whimpered, "yes," murmured from her lips and into his. Nipping and sucking on his lips, she scored her nails along his clothed back, her heart thundering in her ears. Her breath quickened and she felt like she was going to pass out. And then, without warning, Luigi slammed into her causing Mag to scream in pain when he tore through her hymen. Her nails dug into his back as he stretched her, very nearly filling her.

Luigi froze and looked down at Mag, a worried expression on his face. "Mag... what happened?"

She looked up at him with huge, watery eyes and a trembling smile. "I'm f-fine, Luigi."

"Mag..." he frowned and slid out of her. Moving down a little, he gazed at the floor between her thighs where he noted a few spots of blood. Looking back up, Luigi's frown deepened. "Were you a virgin?"

Mag blushed deeply, wincing a little as she moved her legs back together. "Yes."

"Oh shit... oh fuck... fuck!" He slammed a fist into the ground and zipped his pants back up. "I can't believe I just... fuck!"

"Luigi... what are you fretting about?" She sat up and looked at him.

Luigi was now standing and pacing around the dressing room. "How come you never told me? I probably caused you so much pain... I thought you've had sex before, that's why I was taking it quickly." He stopped to glance at her. "I've never done that before... I've only ever slept with those GENterns and a few Zydrate addicts."

Mag met his gaze and frowned. "I'm sorry... I should have told you... but I didn't think about it." In the throes of passion, it completely escaped the singer's mind. She knew she never experienced anything like this before, but it still removed the thought from her mind. She was too busy kissing Luigi.

"No... you shouldn't be sorry... it was my fault." He crossed his arms and looked around the room. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for he Opera? I bet dad's gonna be pissed if you're not." Scratching the back of his head, he moved towards the door, but stopped.

Mag wiped her eyes as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. "I guess it means you don't like me anymore..."

He turned around to look at her. "No, I-"

"Mag!" Rotti came bursting through the door. "I got it! I was going to add a crown to your costume." He paused and glanced at Luigi. "What are you-?"

Mag quickly stood up, letting her dress tumble back down to its length, and stood over the little blood stain. "He was coming here to ask me if I could make those sugar cookies again for the post-Opera party." She quickly explained, smoothing her dress down. A feeling of panic swept through her as she remembered the panties that were flung across the room. Where were they? Hopefully Rotti wouldn't see them. But, to her relief, when she glanced back over to Luigi, he was kicking them away under her vanity. She would have to remember to get those later to take home.

Luigi quickly slipped out of the room to leave the two to talk. Hopefully he would be willing to talk to her again after this. It would really break her heart if he never spoke to her again.

Rotti continued to stare at Mag, shaking his head. "I have the crown here," he handed her a small clip-on crown. "I think it would complement the sparkling emerald dress you're wearing. Now, I suggest you quickly get ready and makeup-ed before it starts. I know how long it takes you."

Mag nodded as she listened to him and grabbed the crown. "Okay, I understand, sir." She smiled softly.

"Good. You have approximately two hours." He nodded a farewell and left the room closing the door behind him.

Mag sighed and slumped into her vanity chair. She didn't feel any different now that she had been through sex with Luigi. Well, not really sex... it was only one thrust and then over. She lay her head in her arms and began to quietly weep. She knew there was no reason to cry over such a thing. She barely knew the man, yet here she was crying over him. But, it felt like she had known him her whole life.

Looking back up into the mirror, she noticed an odd looking spot on her collarbone. "Shoot..." She touched the spot. That man gave her a hickey. Good thing she was a professional with the makeup and covering up unwanted marks.

With a long sigh, she quickly covered the spot and continued to get ready for the Opera. This was going to be a long night and the solemn tune she would be performing would probably ruin her emotions and break her heart. She loved that man so much and it seemed as if he were pissed after doing that. She only hope he still liked her, but she wouldn't be positive until later that night. Mag had to talk to him. Perhaps at the post-Opera party. But right now, she had to concentrate on getting ready and not anger her boss for running late.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Mag smiled brightly after the ending notes to the song finished. She was on the stage, lights shining brightly in her eyes causing her to barely be able to make out the generous crowd who gave her a standing ovation. She waved to them and walked off the stage, her heels clicking behind her on the wooden floor.

"Excellent!" Rotti grinned proudly, grabbing gently to her elbow. "You did wonderful tonight, Mag! I am proud of you."

"Thank you," Mag dipped her head as he steered her down the hall and into a large ballroom. It was filled with a bunch of formally dressed people, chattering to each other excitedly about the Opera. Most of them probably watched the performance on the big screen that was in the room. Apparently this was considered some type of specialty and it cost a lot of money to go to one of Rotti's private post-Opera parties.

"Welcome Blind Mag!" Rotti caught the attention of the group, silencing them all. They turned to their direction and cheered for the woman who entered.

Mag blushed lightly and bowed. She came back up with a smile, "thank you all!"

After Rotti released his grip, she sauntered over to the beverage table to snag a glass of wine. She wasn't too surprised to see Luigi dressed nicely in his tuxedo, sipping at some red liquid. He looked up at her.

"Mag." He nodded and poured her a glass of red wine.

"Luigi." She politely grabbed the glass and sipped at it. Her nose wrinkled a little at the bitter taste, but it went away after she swallowed the drink.

"You're so beautiful." Luigi whispered, tucking a stray piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

Mag blushed and looked down at her costume. The emerald dress pushed her breasts up to nearly spill out of the top of the short collar. There was a corset snug around her abdomen on the outside of the dress, which was a black leather that matched her thigh high boots. Her hair was up in a bun, the little crown clip rest on the top of her head.

"Does that mean you still like me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as if following his hand.

"Princess, I never stopped liking you." Luigi smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

_Princess_, Mag echoed in her mind. Maybe it was just the crown, or he had come up with a sweet pet name. This man was truly amazing and she was glad he loved her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man, not caring about anyone else around them.

"Not here, Mag." He rubbed her arm which caused goosebumps to pebble her skin. "How if I take you to my apartment? It's just upstairs."

"Your apartment?" Mag blinked and pulled back. A smiled tugged at her crimson lips.

"Yeah. The bed is better than the floor... I mean, if you want to fuck."

A light blush creep down her neck as she looked at him. "Okay."

"I want to take my time with you... a quickie is too worthless. It's an insult to such a beautiful woman such as yourself. A man should take his time and pleasure you to your utmost." He traced his finger down her collarbone where he had left the hickey. "What the fuck?" Pulling his finger away, he gave a questioning look. The foundation had taken to the pad of his finger.

Mag blushed even deeper and took a napkin to wipe at her skin. Suddenly, the purplish-red mark appeared as the makeup was wiped away.

"Shit," he grinned and looked at her. "I did that? With my mouth?"

"Yes." Mag chuckled.

Luigi smirked. "Cool."

"Luigi!" A woman walked up to the Largo boy, a grin spread across her lips. "Did you receive those panties I sent you?" She winked.

He looked at her, tilting his head. "Panties?"

"Yeah... you remember..." The woman giggled and winked. "You said you'd like them."

"I don't care to have your fucking panties." Luigi replied back, shooting Mag an apologetic glance. "For a fucking fact, I don't want any of your fucking shit or any other fucking woman's shit."

She looked raged, her face red. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I'm in a fucking relationship, bitch. No more fucking around." Luigi hooked his arm with Mag's and smirked. "Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me the fuck alone."

The woman blinked, slapped him, and walked off with a huff.

Mag looked over at Luigi with a frown. "What was that all about."

"One of the bitches I fucked. They just keep coming back." He removed his arm from her's and downed the rest of his wine. "When do you want to ditch this dump?"

"Oh... so that was just an excuse?" She shrugged, regretting that she asked that. There really was a time she shouldn't speak her thoughts aloud.

Luigi gave her a sad look, then smiled and grabbed her hand. "I mean, unless you want a relationship with me?"

Mag grinned and squeezed his hand. "I-I would."

His smiled brightened as he leaned forward to peck her lips. "Blind Mag, my girlfriend."

She teared up and hugged him tight. "It sounds too good to be true."

"Want me to pinch you?" Luigi joked, pulling away. "Or shall we get upstairs and leave this boring party?"

"I'd like to ditch this hell, please." She nodded and smiled, a shiver shooting down her spine. Her heart was starting to speed up again and she lost her breath. The look of love that he gave her made a mushy smile spread on her thin lips.

"First, I want to hear you say a curse."

"A curse?" Mag blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I've never once heard you swear. I want to hear you say, 'fuck.'" Luigi nodded, hooking a finger under her chin.

"Okay then..." She chuckled and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me."

Luigi seemed a bit taken aback by the added word, but he smirked and squeezed her hand. "Up to my room?"

Mag nodded and followed him as he started to walk away from the table. Her feet instinctively guided her to the door where she had entered, but he jerked her gently in a different direction.

"Everyone will notice that we left if we go that way." He took her to an emergency exit.

As soon as they got to the other side and the door clicked shut, silence welcomed her ears. She looked around to find that they were on a landing with a set of stairs going up and another set going down. She had never left this way before.

Luigi smiled and pushed her against the wall. "I've been waiting all night to kiss you again." Planting both of his hands on either side of her, he leaned in to kiss her passionately. Mag moaned softly and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pressed himself close to her as he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her jaw.

Moaning, Mag turned her head to the side. "Oh, Luigi."

"Why don't we get upstairs?" Quickly, he scooped her into his arms bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from the singer. He continued to kiss her as they climbed the stairs to his apartment's floor. Breaking the kiss as they finally reached the landing, he unlocked the door with a key he pulled from his pocket and opened it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mag kept her arms wrapped tight around his neck as she looked around the room they had entered. It looked like a kitchen. It was very nice, quaint, and modern. She smiled. It looked much like her own apartment. This style was always her favorite. She didn't like those flashy colors, only neutral.

Luigi smiled over to her as he stumbled to another room just across the hall from the kitchen. This was his bedroom, she noticed, by the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. He gently sat her on said bed.

Mag blushed and smiled as she made herself comfortable. "This is a comfy bed." Sighing contently, she removed the crown from her hair and tossed it to the floor.

"That's why I got it." He chimed, removing his tie.

"I miss your lips." She frowned and reached out her arms to him. "Kiss me again?"

Luigi smirked and glided forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Slowly, not breaking the kiss, he climbed on top of her, forcing the singer onto her back.

Mag shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her heart raced even faster now as his hands skimmed over his body. One of his hands found her breasts, making her moan and arch into him. "Mm... yes..." She panted, moving her hands to smooth down his chest. Her fingers found the buttons to his tux jacket, where she started to unbutton them.

"Mag... I can't wait..." He groaned, moving to stand on his knees. He ripped both his jacket and shirt open easily and tossed them to the floor.

Mag gazed up at his scarred chest with surprise. She lifted a finger to softly trace one of them, then glanced up to see the man smiling at her.

"Your turn." Luigi smirked, starting to unlace her corset. He let out a few irritated grunts as it took too long for him. "Fuck!" Whipping out a knife from his sock, he cut the corset open and threw it to the floor. "Motherfuckers are stupid anyways."

The soprano blushed deeply, "tonight's the night, isn't it?"

"It is." He smiled, using the knife to cut open her dress as well. With an irritated grunt, Luigi tossed the tortured fabric aside and turned back to view her bare chest. "My fucking god, you're gorgeous."

She blushed even deeper, "I am?"

"Of course!" Luigi grinned and ducked down to clamp his mouth around one of her rosy nipples.

"Oh, god!" Mag arched into his mouth, moaning loudly in pleasure.

He chuckled, her breast still in his mouth. Soon, he started to suckle wildly earning more moans and whimpers from Mag. Luigi pulled away from her and smiled, switching over to the other breast to give it the same attention.

Mag clawed at the bed, her back arching higher and her eyes closed. "Yes!" She glided her nails up and down his back now as he pulled away, gazing lustfully into his eyes. Her breath hitched as he grinned brightly and kissed her neck softly.

"You smell so sweet." Luigi whispered into his ear before nibbling a bit on her earlobe. One of his hands found its way to her breast to pleasure it once again. He rubbed the erect tip between his thumb and forefinger, earning another moan from the woman beneath him.

A surge of pleasure washed over her as he nibbled and sucked on her neck whilst giving erotic attention to her chest. Mag tentatively guided her hands down to the waistband on Luigi's pants. Her fingers fumbled awkwardly around until they found a zipper, where she slowly pulled it down.

Luigi noticed her movements and smirked. "Here, let me get that." He gently moved her hands away so he could remove his pants. With swift movements, he took the rest of his clothes off along with socks and shoes and tossed them aside.

Mag marveled at him for a minute, this being the first time she saw him naked. "Mm, look at you, mister handsome!"

Luigi chuckled and struck a pose. "Oh, yeah!" With another laugh, he moved to unzip Mag's boots. Slowly, he slipped one off, pressing kisses to her calf as he did so.

Mag giggled and watched him as he did the same with her other boot. A long, shaky breath escaped her as she was near-bare now. Only her panties to go. She squirmed anxiously in her spot before wriggling out of the panties and tossing them across the room.

Luigi grinned and traced a finger up her leg to caress her inner thigh. He replaced his fingers with his lips to press a few kisses to her thigh. "Baby, you are hot." Smirking, he licked up her abdomen as he crawled on top of her. "Are you ready this time? I'll take it slow."

Mag nodded, her cheeks florid as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. The kiss was deepened until she parted her lips for him to enter her mouth. He accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth, slowly moving into her body as well.

She moaned and cried out softly in pleasure-pain as he continued to fill her. Her nails dug into his back once he was fully inside, their bodies conjoined letting a whole new feeling shock her. Mag opened her eyes to stare at Luigi who was smiling at her lovingly.

"God you feel so wonderful." He groaned softly, moving out of her some before thrusting back in. "You're just fucking perfect." Leaning down, he kissed her nose.

"Luigi, I love you." She admitted, her cheeks heated with slight mortification as he rhythmically pumped in and out of her. It became intense pleasure with loud screams as she stretched around him finally, getting used to Luigi's size. Her body moved against his, rocking at the same pace as his strokes.

The man couldn't help but grin wildly at her screams and the words of affection she said to him. "I love you, too, Mag." He leaned down to kiss her, quickening his pace as he came close to his climax.

There was a strange pressure building in Mag' body as he continued his thrusts. The kiss became hot and wild as the pace quickened. There was an urge to be released, she needed to get rid of whatever this was. It was starting feel a bit uncomfortable and insatiable, but didn't last long as her body suddenly shuddered violently and shook in spasms. She saw stars dance around through her closed eyes as her scream was the highest note she had ever sang before.

Luigi followed close behind her as his orgasm hit hard, coming deep inside of her when he thrust in one last time. Her inner walls relaxed their hold from around Luigi's erection when she came down from her high. He slid out and fell onto the bed beside her, panting.

Mag gave him a dopey smile, her body still shaking from the aftershocks as she tried to steady her breathing. She turned her head to the side to look at Luigi whom was still breathing quite heavily.

"Was it really a huge workout?" She giggled, reaching over to touch his cheek.

He smiled and gazed over to her. "It was amazing." Reaching up, he touched her hand.

"I'm really exhausted, actually." Mag blushed, moving so she could get under the blankets. "Do you mind if I crash here for a bit?"

"No problem at all, _girlfriend._"

She beamed and cuddled up to him as he joined her. "That's great, _boyfriend_." There was a moment of giggles before she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "I'm just so... tired..."

"Go to sleep, love." He wrapped an arm around her, allowing Mag to lay her head on his chest. Gently, he rubbed her arm until she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Mag yawned and opened her eyes. A soft sunlight streamed from the window onto the floor below. The warm rays of light would be wonderful to sit in when it was cold. But, surprisingly, it wasn't all that cold. She moved stiffly to find an arm holding her close. Blinking, she looked down to Luigi who was sleeping soundly underneath her upper half.

She smiled and kissed his chest as she remember what happened the night before. "Oh, shit..." her smile quickly disappeared. She left from the post-Opera party. Rotti was probably wondering where she disappeared off to. This was going to give her hell for a while when she got back. She never wanted to leave Luigi's arms, especially if she'd have to face _that_.

Slowly, Mag unwrapped his arm from around her body. She needed to get back to her apartment and get a change of clothes along with a shower. She quietly got out of the bed and crept around to find her panties. Quickly, she slipped them on, then searched for her dress. Finding it, she picked the emerald beauty up, only to notice that it was mutilated.

"Grand." She sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't go around in a ripped up dress to get to her apartment. People would surely give her strange looks. She sighed and moved to look through Luigi's closet. Hopefully there was something workable in here. Digging through his drawers, she ended up pulling out a pair of underpants. It made her blush as she held them up.

"Having fun?" Luigi's tired voice scared her into throwing the article of clothing back into its drawer and slamming it closed.

Mag whipped around and gave him a sheepish smile. "I was just looking for some clothes to wear."

"I highly doubt those would work." He chuckled, getting up from the bed. Her gaze instantly lowered to his exposed sex. The blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Well... I-I didn't mean to..." She flustered, looking away.

Luigi chuckled and got up to stand behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Why don't you shower while I go fetch you a new outfit to wear?"

Mag giggled softly and turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"Of course, princess." He chuckled and released her hair from the messy bun. "I think you might need a brush."

Grabbing a lock of her hair, Mag examined it and noticed the various tangles. "Sheesh, I think you're right." Her cheeks heated even more.

"You sure do blush a lot." Luigi kissed her cheeks. "Go on, baby, and take a shower. I'll be back with a change of clothes." He smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged him back tight before running off to the bathroom en suite to Luigi's room. "Hurry back!"

He chuckled. "The brush is in the drawer, okay?" With that, he blew her a kiss, got dressed, and left.

Mag closed the bathroom door with a smile and flicked on the light. She looked around, noticing that it was rather large. There was only a single shower in there, no tub. The walls were a coffee brown and the tile was a darker brown. Neutral colors. She loved it.

Looking around, she spotted the sink and opened up several drawers until she came across the brush he was talking about. This was going to be hell, she thought as she gazed into the mirror, to brush her hair.

After about fifteen minutes, she got the very last tangle out. A cheer escaped her lips as he waist-length hair lay perfectly untangled at her sides. "Finally," she chuckled, replacing the brush back into the drawer. She found it hard to close the drawer. Reopening it, she pulled the brush out and found a strange box that it was sitting on. She pulled it out for a minute and set the brush inside. "There!" Now she was able to close the drawer without a problem.

A knock sounded at the door along with Luigi's voice followed after it. "I have your clothes. May I come in?"

"Yeah," she smoothed her hair down, turning to watch him enter.

"Wow, did you not take a shower yet?" Luigi gawked at her dry hair, setting a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and some fresh undergarments on the counter.

"Brushing my hair took too long." Mag chuckled, flipping a piece of her hair behind her back.

"What do you got there?" Luigi pointed to the box Mag still held in her hand.

"Oh wow!" Mag scoffed at herself. "I was trying to put the brush back, but this was in the way. I must have forgot about it." She handed the object to Luigi.

"Ha! That's where those condoms went." He smiled at the object. "We're going to be needing these."

Mag looked curiously at the box. "Oh. Did we use one of those things last night?"

"Oh, fuck, no." He shook his head. "I totally forgot about that."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be." Luigi shrugged. "But I don't have any strange diseases to give you."

"That's good. I don't have anything, either." Mag slipped her panties off and shook them away from her. "I need to get this shower done with, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mag." He smiled and pecked her lips. "I'll miss you."

She giggled, "I'll miss you, too."

Luigi grinned and left the bathroom for Mag to wash up.

After showering and switching into clean clothes, Mag headed back out of the steamy bathroom to find that Luigi had left. Well, at least he wasn't in the bedroom. That's when she sniffed the air and smelled coffee wafting into the room. She grinned and slowly paced across the large master bedroom, hugging herself. The cool air seemed to be below freezing after being in such a warm bathroom. She shivered as she hit the kitchen where she saw the man sipping a cup of coffee while sitting at the small kitchen table.

Luigi looked up after catching her in his peripheral vision. "Mag, please! Come and join me for a cup of coffee."

She smiled shyly and nodded, pacing further into the room.

"The cups are in the cabinet next to the coffee pot." He explained, watching her every movement.

Mag headed to the coffee pot and reached up to grab a mug. She quickly poured herself a cup and headed towards the table, cupping the mug in her hands. Taking a sip, she smiled up at him.

"How was your shower, Mag?" Luigi flashed her a sweet grin, guiding his hand to land on top of hers.

"It was refreshing." She replied softly, looking at their hands.

"I've been thinking, Mag..." He sat back, still caressing her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Was it too fast for you? Just jumping into bed?"

She blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... is it uncomfortable? I don't want you to think that's all I wanted from you." Luigi sipped from his coffee and let out a long sigh.

"Oh, I see." With a nod, she downed some of her coffee. "So you're saying we shouldn't date then?"

"No, no..." He furrowed his brows. "I mean... do you want to take things more slower? We don't have to keep fucking if you don't want. We can just let things become gradual and learn more about each other. I would like to know more about you, Mag. I would like to take the time to know you. I love you." Luigi let his hand trail up her arm which caused the singer to shiver.

Mag smiled softly and closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the touch. "I would love that. I don't mind what we do."

"You seem to enjoy it when I touch you." Luigi grinned and scooted his chair to be closer to her.

She nodded slowly, opening her eyes. "I love being touched. I've barely ever actually been touched like this before... so kind and tender. I love that feeling. I don't want to say it beats sex or anything, but it certainly can fill the spot for a while. All you have to do is give me a tender caress every now and again and I'll be happy."

Luigi grinned and let his hand drift up to cup her cheek. She nuzzled his hand and closed her eyes once again, the little electric shocks coursing from that spot. Her breath evened into soft breaths as she got used to the warmth of his hand on her cold cheek. Before she knew it, his lips were softly brushing against hers. Her eyes instantly flew closed as the tickling tingle spread through her body in a rapid motion, causing her heart to pump faster.

The Largo son pulled away and gazed at her with loving eyes. "You really enjoy that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." She smiled, licking her lips. "I enjoy the small things, you know?"

"I see." A grin curved his lips. "I can actually take my time and love you just right, knowing that you'll enjoy every moment of it." Luigi pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Fuck, I love you."

"I love you, too, Luigi." She whispered into his ear. "I'm so glad we have confessed our love."

"So am I." He spoke softly, stroking the back of her head.

Mag tightened her grip around the man, never wanting to let go. It felt so right being in this man's arms. She loved him so much, even though they only just found out each other's secrets. But he would take his time and not rush into anything, even though they already had.

"What time is it?" Mag opened her eyes and quickly pulled away, a look of worry on her face. "Your father is probably worried about where I disappeared off to..."

"I can just make up an excuse for you." Luigi said nonchalantly, grabbing her hand.

"Will we tell your father about our relationship?" Mag looked down at their laced fingers with a smile.

"He won't be too happy." He grumbled, gently squeezing her hand. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet. He has this thing about us dating the employees. We can fuck 'em, but not date 'em. Although, you were strictly off limits."

"Yeah... he said I couldn't date anyone. He didn't want me to get involved with anything really out there in the world like that. Plus, I work constantly, so it doesn't matter. I barely get breaks. That's probably the whole reason why I'm a virgin... well... was." She blushed, messing with a button on her pants.

"He really sucks. It's annoying that he doesn't let you do anything. You're a human being." Luigi growled, grabbing her other hand. "I'm sorry that I did that... I didn't know you were."

"No, no, it's fine." She smiled reassuringly. "I enjoyed it. I must thank you... although, I thought my head was going to explode."

Luigi grinned and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first time. Although, I wish I could have made it more pleasurable for you. I didn't want to go hurting you and shit."

"Don't be dwelling on the past. It's over now, so don't you fret." Mag patted his hand and got up. "I must get going."

"Let me come with you." He got up also, lacing his fingers with hers once again.

"Okay." Smiling, Mag headed towards his bedroom to get her boots back on.

After reaching the elevator to go upstairs, the two pulled away from each other, not wanting to chance Rotti seeing them together. Although, the two arriving at the same time might say something to him. Perhaps Luigi had a good excuse as to why they were both gone last night. They both knew very well that their relationship wouldn't please him.

"Mag, there's one last thing I need to tell you before the elevator lands in the office." Luigi turned to look at his girlfriend with a happy smile.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Mag smiled brightly just as the elevator doors opened. She took at deep breath and exited the lift to instantly be greeted by Rotti's voice.  
"Where were you?" He growled from his desk.

Both Pavi and Amber were already in the office. The Largo girl was splayed out on the couch as usual with a new hairstyle and a different face. Her clothes were still raunchy and her attitude sharp.

"The bitch should have been here over an hour ago." Her snarky voice chided as she peered over the couch.

Pavi stepped forward as he lowered his mirror to show his new feminine face. He remained silent, surveying the scene curiously. His attention caught to something behind Mag, which must have been Luigi as the man exited the elevator. The youngest Largo boy's gaze swept between the both of them.

"Where have you been?" Rotti brought Mag's attention back to him as he stood from his desk. "You left last night without even informing me, and now you're late today!"

Mag sighed and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, sir... but it's the day after the Opera and..."

"You think you can just come in late? You think you can just leave without telling me? I thought someone stole you!"

"Yes..." she frowned, smoothing down her T-shirt. Someone did steal her... well, stole her heart. Luigi had her in his grip and she was glad he was there for her. She finally had someone that cared and loved her now. Someone that would take their time with her.

Luigi strode forward and took his place by his brother.

"And you!" Rotti glanced over to the eldest Largo. "Where were you?"

"Obviously he found a hole and fucked it like he usually does." Amber sneered, then glared at Mag. "I'm pretty sure the bitch rode a dick like the whore she is."

Mag gasped, completely taken aback by her comment. She was absolutely appalled by her comment. She would never do such a thing."I did not!" Her protest was cut short as Rotti lifted a hand.

"Enough!" He shouted, startling the four of them. His voice still rang through the room as everything went silent. "I would like an explanation, and I would like it now. I am going to be assuming things since I see that both you and Mag disappeared last night. And not just that! You come in at the same time, _late_?"

Luigi let out a long breath before speaking up. "I left because some bitch was pissing me off trying to give me her fucking panties. After a while, I found Mag walking alone in the halls, then all of a sudden a bunch of those fucking nosy reporters went up to fucking bug her. I told 'em all to fuck off and took her to the back stairwell." He let out a breath, his brows furrowed a bit in contemplation.

"Yeah? So? That explains why you left, but you could have always come back." Rotti hissed, glancing between the two.

"Then," Luigi started up again, casting a worried look to Mag. "The fucking handle broke and we got stuck. I went up to the other fucking floors, but couldn't get in any other fucking door. They were all fucking locked. I forgot my fucking key to my fucking apartment so I couldn't get in there either."

Mag simply nodded, then opened her mouth. She couldn't just leave this poor man out in the open to make up this excuse. "So we were stuck there all night and into the morning. Finally, I was able to break into his apartment after several attempts. There, I ended up sleeping over on his couch for a while until a few hours later." She sighed and shifted her weight to her other leg. "Then, after I awoke, I went up to my apartment and freshened up."

Luigi smiled softly that she had finished the story for him. But it disappeared as he shifted his gaze to his father. "So I fucking brought her back down here."

Rotti nodded, seeming to believe the story. "Fine."

"Are you going to believe that bullshit?" Amber squealed in protest, sitting up.

"It's a logical explanation. What else are they going to do, Amber? You all know better than to fuck around." The founder slammed a fist on his desk before sitting down. "Where's the Opera dress?"

Mag turned white and closed her eyes. How the fuck were they going to explain that? There was no possible-

"It got ripped." Luigi quickly spoke. "We were running to the stairwell and she tripped. It got ripped."

"Where is it?"

"I threw it the fuck away." Luigi answered, returning a dirty look back to his sister.

"Why would you throw it away?" The anger returned in Rotti's voice.

"It was terribly ripped and shredded." Mag explained hastily. "It got caught on something sharp in the stairwell."

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

Rotti continued to eye them suspiciously before shaking his head. "Fine."

Mag sighed and looked down at her feet. She was still very tired. Last night left her exhausted and the little nap she had didn't seem like much. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Hopefully Rotti would let her off today. Usually the day after the Opera he let her have off.

"I suppose you can go. I expect to see you here tomorrow." Rotti looked up at Mag.

She nodded and smiled softly. "Okay, sir." With a yawn, she turned around and slowly walked towards the elevator. There were a few murmurs behind her as she left, but she didn't pay any mind to them. All she was worried about was getting home and getting herself some sleep.

As the lift's doors opened, Mag yawned once again and entered. She looked up to see Rotti shuffling through some papers at his desk while the three Largo children chatted with each other. Luigi wasn't even paying attention to her now. For some reason, it saddened her. But she tried to tell herself that he was only doing it to keep their relationship a secret. Sighing as the doors closed, she tapped her foot. Sleep seemed to be the only thing on her mind now as her body swayed from side to side. Her mind was boggled and foggy, yearning to get some rest.

The ding of the elevator made the singer jump in her spot. Her subconscious was focusing in and out now causing her to nearly fall asleep on her feet. She dragged herself out of the elevator and through her apartment. "Sleep... bed... where are you?"

Mag yawned once again and slipped her jeans off before crawling into her king-sized platform bed. She let her body instantly relax as her face smashed awkwardly into the pillow. A long groan escaped her lips when she snuggled into the bed, allowing her eyes to close.

She was drifting off, near sleep when there were footsteps shuffling through her room. The soprano's eye shot wide open as she quickly covered her lower half and looked around to find Luigi giving her a sheepish smile.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I thought I'd join you for a nap." He smiled, crawling into the bed.

Mag watched him, noticing that his pants were off as well. He snuggled up next to her sitting form, his warm body instantly filling her with comfort. "I'm glad you decided to join me, love."

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's sleep."

"Okay..." Mag smiled wearily and laid down. She felt his arm coiling around her waist and his body pressing close to hers. A smile crept on her lips as she rest a hand on his arm and gently rubbed it.

"I love you." Luigi whispered softly into her ear before pressing a kiss to it.

Mag smiled and snuggled into him. "I love you, too."

...


	6. Chapter 6

…...

Magdalene awoke as a blinding ray of light hit her closed eyelids. She blinked her eyes open to notice the honey colored streams paint across the black comforter of her bed. By the position of the sun and the color of the lights streaming in, she suspected it was late in the evening. The moon was starting to faintly peek out in the sky from behind a few gray clouds. She sighed and looked down to notice an arm around her waist. A smile curved her lips when she turned to see Luigi resting soundly behind her.

A squeaky yawn escaped her lips as she moved back over to gaze out her window. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon now, making the outside world become darker. A single flicker of light in the distance started the blinding apocalypse of the city's lights downtown. She smiled some, but it quickly disappeared. Mag had unbelievably slept most of the day away. She didn't even get much time to herself. Of course, staying up late was an option, but she would be exhausted in the morning when she would have to get up to go to rehearsal. That didn't really appeal to her, so she would have to go to bed early, despite just not getting up.

With a grunt, Mag tossed onto her other side to be face-to-face with Luigi. He was smiling in his sleep, a light snore emanating from him. Suddenly, his eyes flicked open in which he caught her into his arms and gave her a tight squeeze. She gasped in surprise and hugged him back.

"Why, hello there." Mag smiled at him.

Luigi grinned back and pecked her lips. "How was your nap, princess?"

"Wonderful! But..." she sighed and slipped the covers off of her. "I lost time from my day... now my break is worth nothing and I couldn't do a thing."

"I can see if I can convince my father to give you some more time..." Luigi sat up, the covers still over his body.

"Will that work?" She looked over at him with doubt. "I know he's very stubborn about things."

"I can convince him." He assured, reaching over to touch her arm. "You deserve another day off."

Mag nodded and sat up her own self this time. "If you're sure that you can."

"I can. Trust me." A twinkle shone in his eye as he gazed over to her.

"I do." She spoke softly, smile curving her plump, pink lips. Right then, she felt herself drift forward, causing Mag to realize she was leaning in towards the man that sat in front of her. Her eyes closed as he reached up a hand to gently stroke her cheek. The smile on her lips grew wider when she nuzzled his hand and scooted forward.

Luigi didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as she came forward. Mag gasped in surprise, but it turned into a soft moan of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved her body even closer to his to where they were very nearly pressed against each other. The exposed skin from her abdomen touched his warm, cotton shirt which shot a new feeling through her. It wasn't quite as pleasant as their bare bodies touching each other, but this was still comforting and warm.

The kiss became fervent as she kissed him back hungrily. She didn't realize how lustful she had become until she felt a bit of moisture pool between her legs. This man could turn her on in a heartbeat. But she still wanted to take things slow. Last night was just a bunch of suppressed feeling finally becoming released through physical activities. She wanted their relationship to be taken slowly and sweetly to where only words of cute affection would make her melt. Hell, they already did. She was weak-kneed just looking at the man's wonderful smile. A simple touch could cause her to shiver with excitement. She loved being touched, and not just in an intimate way.

Luigi scooped her up into his arms and broke the kiss to trail his lips tenderly down her jaw. Gently, he continued down her neck with a soft groan as she tugged on his hair with pleasure. He nibbled a path to the pulse of her neck where he stopped and began to suck at the tender flesh, earning a soft moan from the singer.

Mag tilt her head to one side, exposing her neck for the man. "Oh, Luigi..." She pressed herself close to him, emanating a soft groan.

He smirked and bit down lightly, one of his hands traveling downwards to squeeze her breast. A hand glided down the cool skin of her back, causing her body to shiver. She let out a hot breath which moistened his neck and earned a soft moan of excitement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luigi asked as he noticed her hand moving down to the waistband of her panties.

"I don't know..." Mag furrowed her brows in confusion before pulling completely away from him. "I-I think I need to get some chores done."

He nodded simply and crawled off of the bed with a yawn. Taking a second, he stretched and popped his back, then turned back over to her. "Do you need any help?"

She nodded softly, "if you would be so kind."

Luigi grinned and offered a hand to her. "I'd love to help."

Mag smiled gratefully and claps her hand with his, a single tremor shifting up her arm at the contact. Gracefully, she popped off of the bed to stand next to the man. "I honestly don't have much, actually. I need to eat."

"Oh... well I suck at that shit." He shrugged.

"You suck at eating?" Mag chuckled as she paced over to her closet to pull a robe off of the doorknob. She donned the robe before turning back around to look at him. "If you're hungry, I can make you something."

"You don't have to." He spoke softly, moving over to wrap his arms around her waist. "Perhaps why you eat I can inform Pop that you're going to take another day off."

"Oh... I can't do that." A frown formed on the soprano's lips. "I-I don't want to be too demanding or anything."

"Mag, you need to stand up for yourself sometimes and fight for what you want." Luigi slid a hand down to cup underneath her buttocks. "It's a good thing to do, trust me." He kissed her forehead with soft, loving lips causing a soft, shaky groan to escape the woman.

"I'm scared..." She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was break in front of him. She couldn't. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Why are you scared?" He furrowed his brows and held her at arm's length. When he noticed her eyes weren't fixated on him, he hooked a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "What's wrong? Why are you scared?" His voice echoed the previous question.

"It's... it's nothing." She squared her shoulder and pushed away from him completely to pad out of the room. Shaking her head, Mag continued down the hallway until she finally reached the kitchen. Once in there, she started to mindlessly raid the cupboards, wanting more than anything for Luigi not to bring up the subject of why she was so fearful of Rotti.

But her stomach plummeted as she heard his voice coming from down the hall, gradually getting louder until he was standing right beside her. He peered into the cabinet of dishes she was absently observing before speaking again with furrowed brows. "Please don't stall and hope I will forget. I won't." Ever so gently, he caressed her back, leading his hand up her spine to delve through the long locks rooting from the back of her head.

His warm presence instantly relaxed all of Mag's tense muscles which caused her to relax against him. Her body depended on his support as she let out a long breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry... just please tell me. Then it would be all over and we can go about our business." He reassured, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her abdomen.

Mag closed her eyes and withdrew a deep sigh, gently setting a hand over one of his. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." His answer was quick as if he had no thought to it. She was pretty sure he didn't. The man seemed pretty adamant about the information he was trying to extract. He was a stubborn ass, but she loved the man dearly.

"Alright..." Without opening her eyes, she lay her head against his chest. "Your father... I have to be careful not to displease him. If I do... well... he'll do bad things."

"Bad things?" Luigi frowned and reached a hand up to softly stroke her brown trusses.

"Yes," she nodded, squeezing the back of his hand. Her body relaxed even more. She felt as if she were melting. He was so comforting and she felt safe around him.

"Like what?" Luigi insisted, letting the hand that was once petting the top of her head, drift down her shoulder and arm before finding itself on top of her hand to where he started to gently stroke the top of it with his thumb in a suit to calm her now tensed nerves.

"He... hits me... that's not just it though." She let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip on his hand. A vivid memory of what happened the other day entered her thoughts which cause the singer to tense up and shudder in disgust.

"Honey...?" Luigi frowned deeply now. He bent his head to kiss her forehead. "Fuck... what does he do?"

"Last time- last time he used a knife on me. I still have the scars..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Let me see what the fuck that bastard has done to you." He moved away, ripping the comforting warmth that he had given Mag.

She frowned and shivered from the sudden cold that welcomed her body. Slowly, she undid the terrycloth belt and opened the robe to reveal her bare stomach. She looked down and pointed out a few scars, bruises, and fresh cuts that were inflicted on her by Rotti.

Silence had taken over the room now that she had spoken. Luigi must have been too dumbfounded to speak. This was a first to him. His bastard of a father abused her, the woman he had grown so attached to and loved dearly. She didn't doubt that he probably would want to kill him now... well, perhaps. Mag wasn't Luigi Largo and she didn't know the thoughts in his mind.

Finally, he cleared his throat, breaking through the silence that had remained for what seemed to be a lifetime. At first, he let out a breathy sigh and a few uncertain starts to what were supposed to be sentences.

"I want to kill him," were the first words to leave his mouth as soon as he regained himself from the shock.

Mag didn't show a bit of surprise as he said those words, but looked solemnly up at him. "He can't know that I told you... it'll only get worse, Luigi. Right now I'm in a safe place because I'm trying to be good and please him."

Luigi clenched his fists and turned away for a moment, shouting a few curses to the air in front of him. Suddenly, he whipped back around and brought Mag into his arms. "I can't believe he has done this to such an angel... you don't deserve it."

Mag instantly melted into his comforting arms as she took a grip around the man's waist. She only let out a sigh, not knowing how to respond to that. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, but apparently in Rotti's mind she did. She deserved everything that was coming to her. Why? She didn't know. If only she knew his exact intentions as to why. Maybe then she would be able to solve the issue. But this has been going on ever since Marni had died, which was for seventeen years.

"I guess I can't do anything about it... but I'll try to be there and protect you. _I promise_." He whispered softly into her ear.

A thin smile formed on Mag's lips, "thank you. It means a lot."

"I love you, Mag. I'll always be there to protect you." He cupped her cheek to dive forward and kiss her lips softly.

She kissed him back with a fiery passion, her arms constricting tighter around his waist. Her heart thumped wildly as a strong surge of desire swept over her body. Mag's body seemed to want him. Hell, she wanted him with. But she knew that he wanted to take things slow, and she also wanted to do that, too. Relationships don't always involve around sex. Did they?


	7. Chapter 7

…..

Indeed they did. Relationships must involve around sex, because over the past month, they've had quite a few pleasurable and fun nights. They made great use of that little box of condoms that Luigi left stashed in his bathroom, well, were. The box was relocated into the bedroom nightstand for the times when they got hot. They used about half of the twelve pack, which was good enough for Mag. She quite enjoyed this new experience. It was great and gave great relaxation.

Other than lovemaking over the past month, Mag had dozens of rehearsals to go to for the next Genetic Opera. Rotti always loved to prepare extra early so he could perfect everything and eventually change the whole scheme a couple of times. He's already done it once, transforming the costumes and set up and even the songs to something entirely new. She wished he would make up his mind so they wouldn't spend time on doing something useless. It was futile even practicing for a new song when all he was going to do was change it with the snap of a finger.

The night that she had revealed to Luigi that Rotti abused her turned out rather successful. Immediately after a couple of minutes of comforting hugs and kisses, the Largo son traveled up to his father's office and demanded that Mag had another night off. He ended up saying that it was his own folly that they got locked in the stairwell all night and that he thought everyone needed rest anyways since he was pretty sure they were all mostly hungover from the party. With great reluctance, Rotti allowed Mag the time off which sent the singer into a gleeful ball of sunshine.

The rest of the night, Mag and Luigi spent talking and getting to know each other even more. It was quite nice, and over the course of the next few days she got to learn more and more about the man. Apparently, the Largo kids' mother died during childbirth while having Amber. That left Rotti a broken man, until several years later when he found Marni. Luigi explained that it was a quite enjoyable time because his father was actually happy and not hateful towards the world. A happy Rotti left a happy Luigi. But that all ended when Marni left Rotti, which turned the kids' whole world around. They were still spoiled brats, but they also gained their habits from that. Amber, or Carmela at the time, changed her look almost constantly, along with her name after a while. Pavi developed his face fetish. Although that wasn't all he did. He always raped and killed most of his victims. The poor women who never saw it coming were tossed aside in the ever-growing landfill of corpses. And then there was Luigi. He acted out in violence by killing everyone that displeased him. He was quite rash about his coffee, as well, which had been a common drink he shared with his mother when he was younger. He had said she got him hooked on the stuff and it was a great memory. It was a disgrace when people screwed it up for him. No one was ever able to make such delicious coffee as his mother had.

Until Mag, that was. She had made a brief pot one morning after they woke up in her bed from a night of lovemaking. After he had tasted her halfhearted attempt, he melted. She was genuinely shocked to see how huge and loving that smile was on his face. The songbird felt special after discovering that she made "the best fuckin' coffee in the entire world."

Blind Mag now sat in front of her vanity mirror, removing the traces of make-up from her face. The costume fitting had just gotten over with and after the sixth costume she was about to throw a fit. At least there was only one other one after that. If not, she probably would be standing over Rotti's unconscious body. With a grunt, she lifted herself from the stool to quickly pace over to her casual clothes which consisted of a pair of faded jeans and plain black T-shirt. She didn't really care about how she looked outside of work.

A thought floated through her head for a moment on how angry she had been. Her thoughts lately had been quite crude and vicious, especially towards her boss. She wanted nothing more than to see his mutilated corpse dumped on top of those other bodies outside. "Damn, there I go again..." With a shake of her head, she giggled. It must be getting very close to her time of month. She was actually due any day now. Around this time, she always had to try and remain calm around Rotti. It was hard trying not to snap at her boss when he was telling her what to do with a hearty helping of P.M.S.

A sudden knock at her door jerked Magdalene from her thoughts. She glided over to the door as quickly as she could and opened it, half expecting it to be Rotti. But to her surprise, it was Luigi who was wearing a bright smile on his face.

"May I come in?"

"Quickly, before anyone sees you." Her eyes darted up and down the hall in inspection for anyone who might be lurking around. Seeing that it appeared to be empty, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small room before slamming the door closed.

"Well, hi." He let out a breathy chuckle.

Mag smiled at him, then walked over to wrap her arms around the man's neck. "Hello. I'm so glad you dropped by. I missed you."

"It's only been one day, princess." Making a cute face, he leaned down to kiss her. Mag responded by kissing him back with her longing. She may have only been away from him for one day, but it seemed like a lifetime.

Luigi gasped a bit at the ferocity she put into the kiss, but didn't pay it any mind as he entered her mouth to poke around. His arms, which were tight around her waist, pulled Mag closer to him. Their bodies pressed close to each other, the sparks flew, and the warmth was shared.

Mag groaned happily into his mouth, broke the kiss, and trailed her lips down his jaw. She stopped to nuzzle the crook of his neck, breathing in the musky scent that he wore. It was one of those comforting smells that she loved dearly. When she was lonely, or when he was away, she had a shirt of his and wore it around. She had stolen it from him about two weeks ago when he had to do a little meeting with his father. The fabric clung to his scent and she clung to it. It was like her security blanket and it made her feel safe when she was alone.

Mag gasped as Luigi's hands found themselves to her breasts. A shiver of pleasure rushed through her body, causing her to murmur in pleasure. He gently squeezed them, encouraged by the little sigh. She winced, though, and let out a squeak.

Instantly, the man stopped and looked down at her with a frown. "Hon?"

Mag blushed a bit and turned her gaze to him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The frown deepened as he began to tenderly caress her chest as if it were to help. But it only made her grunt in pain.

"My chest is sore." She said sheepishly, pulling away from him. "It's been sore for a bit. It's probably because it's almost that time."

"That time?" He echoed with confusion.

"You know? That special friend that visits a lady every month?" Her blush had now deepened and she moved away, flustered.

"Oh." There was a soft red peeking from his neck. "I'm sorry, Mag."

"Don't be. It's fine. You didn't know." Mag shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Hey, love, why don't we go out to eat tonight?"

"We can't." He gave her a pointed look. "Remember? We can't have anyone finding out about our relationship."

"Dang." She mentally slapped herself. "That's quite unfortunate. I've been craving pizza for quite some time. I haven't had it in so long."

Luigi chuckled and softly touched her cheek. "I can order some if you'd like. It won't be a problem. We can stay in and dine together."

Mag smiled and nuzzled his hand. "That sounds lovely."

A while later, they were back up to her apartment, waiting for the pizza to arrive. They had decided on a supreme without the mushrooms. She was bouncing anxiously in her spot, her stomach complaining and pinching in hunger. Mag hadn't eaten since this morning, which then, wasn't much. She barely ever had time to feed herself before rehearsals and she didn't want to get up any earlier than she already had to.

A breathy sigh of relief escaped from her thin lips as the doorbell rang. Luigi instantly popped up, not even allowing Mag the time to respond. Her body was tensed from the want to get up, but she concluded upon staying in her spot and silently watch as the exchange was made. Heartbeats later, her boyfriend had come back with the pizza in hand. She smiled and prepared her white, glass plate, another growl emanating from her abdomen.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you?" Luigi chuckled, opening the box to set a slice on each of their plates.

"Of course I am! I haven't eaten since five this morning, and that was only a single piece of toast." Mag shook her head and brought the pizza slice up to her mouth. Her nose wrinkled instantly as a rancid odor hit her senses. It smelled like rotting fish almost. She threw the slice back onto the plate and held her mouth. The worst smell she could ever think of was fish, and decaying fish was even worse.

"Mag?" Luigi glanced up from his plate to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"What's on this pizza? It smells like fish!" She complained instantly, pushing her plate away.

He shrugged and took his first bite. "It doesn't taste like it. It's perfectly fine to me."

"Well, it's not to me!" A groan caught her lips and she gagged after smelling the displeasing scent again.

Luigi now frowned. "I'm sorry, honey... do you want me to make you something else?"

"No, you don't have to." She shook her head and stood. "I think I'll just sleep."

"But you need to eat." He furrowed his eyebrows, standing up also.

"I've gone without before, Luigi. I'll be fine." Mag sighed and started to saunter down the hallway. "You can finish up and let yourself out, or join me. It doesn't matter."

Mag heard a defeated sigh come from behind her. She felt bad for just leaving him alone like that, but she really felt horrible now. She needed rest. That's all she cared about right now. A spark of hope joyed her mind if he were to join her in bed. It would be nice to cuddle up to him. She wasn't feeling too good and he always made her feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

"So-a, bella, I know-a your little secret-a."

Pavi's voice shook Mag out of her previous thoughts of Luigi. They were standing backstage, waiting for the next order to come from Rotti. It was during rehearsal now, a few days later. She most definitely felt loads better now that she had a few days of rest. Although, she didn't eat much still and the gnawing at her stomach constantly gave a reminder that she needed to eat something. Luigi kept pestering her about it and she kept lying, saying that she had eaten a big lunch or a reasonable breakfast earlier. But she knew he could see past her lies. She nearly fainted once from the lack of energy and that's what pulled his last straw. He was going to set up a grand supper tonight for the two of them up in his apartment. She insisted she needn't the food, but he implored and she finally gave in. Damn him.

"Mag?" Pavi's voice poked into her thoughts again, causing the singer to jump. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." She noticed that she was swaying some in his direction. Maybe that dinner will do her good tonight.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I-a said I-a know you're secret-a."

"What secret?" Mag looked at him with a confused expression. She didn't recall any secrets that she had been keeping. Unless...

"Your-a little thing with-a Luigi." He smirked, looking at her. "I-a may seem-a dumb, but-a I'm not-a oblivious."

She instantly turned white, a numb feeling spreading through her body. How? How was it possible that he figured it out? Surely there was no way.

"I-a knew something was-a up when you two came in-a late that day." He answered her thoughts. Well, she thought they were her thoughts until she realized the words had actually came out of her mouth.

Mag let her mouth remain gaped in shock. "You can't let anyone know," she blurted. "Especially not your father."

Pavi's smirk widened into a malicious grin. "The-a Pavi knew it!"

She blinked, her eyes widened a bit. "Knew what?"

"Luigi got-a laid by the-a _bella cantante._"

A light blush peeked onto her cheek. "You can't tell anyone!"

"You-a seem rather adamant about-a that." Pavi furrowed his brows with a slight frown. "What's the-a fun if the Pavi cannot-a say?"

Mag shot him daggers, "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Whoa, _bella_, calm yourself-a!" He backed up a little as if her words had hit him like a rock. "It must-a be that time-a again.. oh joy. The Pavi doesn't like-a those times." Shaking his head, he took another wary step back.

"It's not 'that time'." She frowned, planting her fists on her hips.

"Really-a?" Pavi tilt his head with a surprised look. "But you-a are scheduled... actually you-a missed it."

"What do you mean? Are you keeping track of it or something?" Mag wrinkled her nose in disgust. She wouldn't expect that from him, or any man in that fact. Usually women were the ones to keep track of their special friend. Although, she never had because she never had a use. She knew she would never be pregnant since she wasn't sexually active and she always came prepared with an abundant amount of supplies.

"Yeah-a. The Pavi wants to-a know when to-a stay out of-a the _bella's_ way-a." He nodded solemnly.

"Well, you've lucked out." She shook her head and messed with a button on her costume. So had she. It was quite rare to skip months, but she knew it sometimes happened. She hadn't been too worried about missing it. Hell, she was glad she wouldn't have to bleed for a week this month. It had been stressful enough and that's the last thing that she needed.

Pavi then gasped, "oh my-a god..."

"What?" She jumped from her thoughts to gaze at the Largo boy.

"Maybe-a you're carrying a little _bambino o bambina _in you." His eyes slid down to her stomach for a second.

"Impossible! We used the stuff." Mag raged in disbelief, trying her best to defend and not to embarrass herself.  
"Sometimes-a those things don't-a work fully!" He teased, poking a finger at her abdomen.

"Leave me alone!" She batted his hand away. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not! I can't be." It simply couldn't be true. Luigi made sure he put the contraceptives on. Then a thought crossed her mind. That first night when she found the box in his bathroom drawer while trying to get a brush for her hair. She had inquired him what they were and fretted about catching any diseases. Never once had _this_ thought cross her mind.

"You-a don't look too-a sure..." He noticed the uncertain look on her face as those thoughts ran through her mind.

"Dammit." She sheepishly tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I need to go... I need to..." Her words were like squeaks before she rushed off to her dressing room. She had to find out. She _needed_ to find out. It just couldn't be true. She had to prove him and her horrid thoughts wrong. There was no possible way she could be pregnant. No.

After she changed into her casual clothing, she had her guard take her to the nearest store. Her entire body was trembling once she got her hands on the little pregnancy test box. Never, in all of her forty years, had she thought she would be grabbing one of these. She was forty for God's sake. She was almost old enough to be a grandmother. A scoff left her lips, causing the singer to banish all thoughts now.

She quickly purchased the item and left the store to return back to her apartment. She couldn't let anyone know that she was doing this. Not even her guard. Nope. No one. Although, she was pretty sure that Pavi had the idea that she would panic and end up taking a test just to be sure.

With a gulp, she shakily unlocked her apartment door and entered, slamming the door behind her. Her heartbeat quickened in angst as she locked the door and flicked the light on again. "Damn... damn damn damn damn..." was all she repeated as she did what she needed to do with one of the pregnancy tests. She carefully read the instructions before moving out of the bathroom and heading into her living room.

Numbly, she plopped onto the couch, allowing her thoughts to return once again. Luigi. That was the first word to pop into her mind. She didn't even know how he would react. Surely he wouldn't want a baby. He didn't seem to be the type that would want to become a father. He'd probably kill her once he found out.

"Shit..." she muttered, pressing her back against the couch. She certainly hoped that it would turn out negative. There was no way she would want to face Luigi Largo's wrath. A twinging feeling of pain twisted her stomach. She wouldn't want to lose him. She just couldn't lose him...

But then there was the thought of if she were pregnant and that he would want it. Maybe he does secretly want to be a father, but just wouldn't have the guts to say. But Mag figured that to be unlikely. That was only a hope her own mind could muster.

Mag drew in a breath as she glanced at the time. Surprisingly, twenty minutes had passed as she was lost in worried thoughts. She bit her lip and gained the courage to stand up and drag herself to the bathroom. Her life waited behind that door. Whatever it was could possibly change her forever. Closing her bionic eyes, she pushed on the wooden door, allowing a slow creek to fill the silence. Blindly, she tripped over the rug and nearly fell flat on her face if it wasn't for the sink to catch her fall. She suffered a hard blow to the upper half of her stomach, which intended an escaped breath of air to leave her along with an "oomph".

Mag stumbled away from the counter and opened her eyes after a clatter of plastic hit the floor. Her gaze fell to the upside down pregnancy test on the coffee tile. "You better read negative," she threatened.

With a long sigh, and a rub to her bruising stomach, Mag bent down and picked the piece of plastic up. Flipping it over in the palm of her hand, she read the little digital screen which undoubtedly flashed a single word:

...


	9. Chapter 9

_With a long sigh, and a rub to her bruising stomach, Mag bent down and picked the piece of plastic up. Flipping it over in the palm of her hand, she read the little digital screen which undoubtedly flashed a single word: _

** "pregnant."**

"No..." She gasped, throwing it into the waste bin. "No. It can't be true..."

Mag felt a pressure draw to her eyes as her tear ducts tried to produce tears. A rage built up inside of her when she angrily walked out of the bathroom. What was she going to do now? She couldn't face Luigi.

Luigi. He was probably upstairs right now, waiting for her. She was supposed to eat with him. That raised another worried thought. A thought that she didn't even want to care about, but yet it seemed as if it pricked her. She hadn't been eating well the past couple of weeks. Surely that wouldn't be good for the baby. A scowl formed on the soprano's face. She didn't want to think of such thoughts. She wasn't happy about this.

_Baby_. She just couldn't believe it. There couldn't be a baby growing inside of her. That test must have spat out a false positive. It had to be untrue. Rotti would be displeased with this and Luigi would probably want nothing to do with her. She wondered how long she could hide the pregnancy and keep it a secret away from them. If it went by silently, then she wouldn't have to worry about the consequences.

Mag growled and marched back into the bathroom. It had to be a false positive. Perhaps if she took more tests than just one, she could prove it wrong. She shuffled through the box and pulled the rest of the tests out, using each and every one of them. There was a neat row lined up on her counter now and all she had to do was wait another fifteen to twenty minutes.

The time flew by like nothing as she was lost in thought again by the several bad things that could happen. She didn't even give a damn about the good things. There was nothing good about this. Nothing at all. She trudged back into the bathroom, defeat ringing through her body as she saw that each and every one had the single word that would change her life forever.

"Dammit!" She brushed them into the trash can with and angry sweep of her arm. Mag should have never succumbed to the sins of the flesh. She knew it was a horrible thing to get into and once you started, you couldn't stop. And unfortunately there were those times when consequences played a part. It was mighty ridiculous how something that was supposed to be recreational could turn out so damaging. She should have just backed away from that and stayed celibate for the rest of her pitiful life. Now it was going to be a wild ride that she didn't think she could handle.

Mag sighed and choked on a dry sob as she entered her bedroom to get ready for the little date with Luigi. Her eyes, though, instantly found themselves on her bed where they had shared a wonderful night together a few weeks ago. That was actually the only time that they had made love in her apartment. Or else it had always been in his. She wondered why, exactly, that they did that. Perhaps she would have to drag him down here sometime. If he'd have her.

She groaned and threw on a knee-length black dress. There was no way she could tell him, especially not tonight over dinner. It'd have to wait until she grew the courage to tell him. Finishing up getting ready, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment to head upstairs.

After the elevator beeped open on Luigi's floor, she let out a long, shaky breath. This was going to be an awkward dinner to sit through. She didn't even know if she could look the man in the eye.

Softly, she rapped her knuckles on his apartment door and waited for him to answer. When the locks sounded and the door inched opened, she forced a bright smile on her face. "Hi, Luigi."

"Maggie! You're here!" Luigi grinned and pulled her into a hug after opening the door the rest of the way. "Where have you been? I was worried that my father was doing something bad to you."

"I'm sorry, love." She melted into his arms, every thought in her head instantly vanished as his warmth calmed her body. It seemed as if that happened every time she was around him. "I was taking care of something in my apartment."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to know that you're alright." He kissed her forehead softly and brought her inside. "I made spaghetti. I hope you like it."

"Oh! I love spaghetti," she chuckled softly, sniffing the air. A growl came from her stomach, letting Mag know that she was hungry. And hungry she was. She was eating for two, now, wasn't she?

"I hear that you're hungry." Luigi laughed from behind her. He gently grabbed her hand and led his girlfriend into the dining room where there were two plates of steaming spaghetti set up at the table along with two glasses of red wine. He politely seated her at one end of the small table before taking his place at the other.

Mag smiled at him and waved, the hunger growing in her stomach as the scent of the spaghetti urged its way into her nose. Luigi waved back, then gestured towards her food. She nodded and dug a fork into it. Quickly, she brought it up to her mouth and stuck it in to get a taste of the heaven. She moaned softly and chewed which earned an excited look from the man across from her.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a smile.

Mag nodded, not wasting time to answer as she stuffed another big bite into her mouth. She should have eaten long ago. She was pretty sure she was going to make herself sick tonight by pigging out on the food.

"You need to eat more often, there, princess. You're hurting yourself by not doing so." Luigi took a bite for himself from his own plate.

She only shrugged and continued to eat until her plate was empty. "I barely have time to."

"I know, but try. You look so sick and sad not eating like that. My beautiful angel is wasting away." He frowned, reaching across the plates to touch her cheek.

Mag smiled and lifted a hand to set on his while she nuzzled it. "I know... I'll try. I'll have to." She sighed, defeated. She knew she'd have to eat more to keep this baby inside of her growing and happy. Disbelief flooded her visage at the thought. Then she looked at Luigi and let out a little sigh. She needed to tell him. But she couldn't bring herself to it. Her brows furrowed slightly as she stressed over the subject. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him right yet, but she couldn't wait forever either...

"Mag? Are you alright? You seem..." Luigi frowned as he gazed at her contemplating expression. "A little frustrated."

"I just have a lot on my mind, darling." Mag flashed a reassuring smile. "I've just been stressed lately with work."

He seemed to have taken that excuse positively for he reached over to grab her hand. "I can help you clear your mind for the moment and get you some nice relaxation."

A smile tugged at her lips, instantly knowing what he was indicating. A throbbing felt between her thighs which caused her to press them together. Damn. Her body wanted him once again. Maybe this would be good for her... it wouldn't get her mind off of the subject forever, but at least it will ease for tonight.

"Would you like to...?" Tilting his head, Luigi softly squeezed her hand with a grin.

"I think that would be wonderful." Mag smiled back and pulled her hand away from his to get up.

"Great!" Luigi donned a bright grin as he got up himself to move around the table. When he approached her, he extended a hand for her to take, in which she did, and led her to his bedroom. As soon as they hit the middle of the room, he stopped and pulled Mag into his arms to give her a passionate kiss.

Mag moaned softly and closed her eyes as he nipped and sucked at her lips, a lustful growl releasing itself from his own throat. He pulled her tight in his arms and cuddled her body close to his. With a kiss to the top of her head, he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She tilt her head up and kissed his chin.

Luigi grinned and held her even tighter, one of his hands seemed to be drifting from her lower back, farther down until it rested on her bum. Mag let out a soft gasp of surprise, but it quickly turned to a low, soft moan as he squeezed. Encouraged, he bent down to press his lips against the supple skin of her cheek, then trailed his mouth down her jaw.

Mag squeezed his arms, her body shivering in angst and her mouth gaped as a quiet squeak escaped the depth of her throat. "Oh, Luigi..." she murmured softly into his ear before licking it sensually.

Luigi growled and pick the singer up by the waist and headed over to the bed. Not giving her time to readjust to the sudden change in position, he slowly crawled on top of her, urging Mag to lay flat on her back. Instantly, she greeted him with a kiss, their lips molding perfectly as their bodies melded together. He ground his hips into hers, allowing her to feel a poke at her stomach from the arousal in his pants. Another moan met his mouth as her own opened, but that didn't last long when he invaded her with his tongue. Their tongues greet each other with loving strokes, causing low groans from each of the adults.

"Mag..." Luigi breathed, pulling away from the kiss. He smiled down at her and pressed a quick his to her nose. "You look so adorable, my love."

"Adorable?" Mag echoed, inquiring with her eyes, her gaze going back to the lips that were once on hers.

"Yes you are, my little cutie." A light chuckle left his lips before he replaced them back onto hers. She smiled into the kiss, pressing a hand to the back of his head, bringing him closer. As if telling him to stay there. The kiss was deepened on both sides and became hotter as the Largo boy's hands skimmed down the songbird's sides. She giggled softly and squirmed, her skin tingling beneath the cloth where he touched.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pulling away from the kiss to much of Mag's dismay. A protest was about to come from her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips and smirked.

"I am, yes. Kiss me again and I'll show you how much." Mag grinned, leaning up to nip at the air beneath his lips.

Luigi nodded and pecked her lips. "Just let me get prepared before we get anymore heated." Giving her another peck, he moved quickly off the bed and over to the nightstand where he began to strip.

Mag sighed and turned her attention to the ceiling. A thought struck her like a rock, the thought of that little life inside of her. She bit her lip and lifted her head to look down at her flat abdomen. It looked like nothing was there... but it wasn't true. There was something in there. Something growing, something that was created by two lovers who finally came together.

"I'm ready!" Luigi's voice broke into her thoughts as she climbed onto the bed next to her. "Hi, sweetness." Kissing her cheek, he began to lift her dress above her head. "How are you?"

"You're really asking me this now?" She struggled to answer as it was muffled by the clothing over her face.

"Yes, I am," he chuckled, yanking her dress off and tossing it across the room. "I'm just curious. You seemed a little... out of it."

"Oh, I'm just lost in thought." She shrugged it off.

"What were you thinking about?" Luigi smiled, kissing her now naked chest.

Mag only shrugged. "Nothing important."

"But everything you do is important to me, angel." The man whispered into her ear. "I love you, Mag."

"I love you, too," her voice shook when her boyfriend rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. "Oh.. Luigi..."

His only response was a sly chuckle as his hand slipped under the fabric of her panties. Mag arched and moaned softly, his fingers trailing up and down her sensitive folds. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly as he eased a finger into her.

Mag resisted the urge to bite his lips as he had done so. Instead, a loud moan burst out which caused her to pull away from the kiss and gape into the air. "Oh, baby..."

"You like that?" He smirked, pulling his digit out.

She blushed deeply and nodded with a sheepish grin as he sucked on his finger. Squirming restlessly underneath him, she kissed his nose. "Please..."

"Does my baby want more?" Luigi grinned mischievously, holding onto her hips.

"Please," she begged again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With a huge smile, he drew her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor. "You, my love, will get more than that little finger. You deserve much more than that." He said, positioning himself between her thighs.

"Oh, Luigi," she nudged his cheek with hers and groaned lightly. Closing her eyes, she kissed his cheek and arched into him as he slowly slid into her. Her nails dug into his back, moving her mouth to hover over his momentarily. Before she could act, he claimed her lips with his in a deep, passionate kiss, his body slowly pumping in and out of hers.

Mag rocked against his thrusts, a funny feeling gurgling her stomach. She passed it off for anxiety, delving her fingers through his hair as the kiss became even more hot. But the gurgling didn't stop and her mouth started to water excessively. A wave of panic crossed over her and she broke the lip lock to take a few deep breaths.

Luigi mistook it for her pleasure as he quickened his pace, grunting and groaning himself as bliss washed over him. But when he gazed down to his precious, he noticed her face was paling and she looked quite uncomfortable. "Baby?"

"Yes?" Mag gazed up at him with tired, sick eyes.

"Are you okay?" He fretted, reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek.

"N-no..." She shook her head and tried to push him off of her. Squeaking when he didn't move, she covered her mouth and succumbed into the blankets.

Frowning deeply, he pulled out and rolled beside her to allow the singer to pop up. Mag did just that and flew off the bed and into the bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl. After the horrific scene was over with, she moved over to the sink and turned the faucet on.

"Are you alright, darling?" Luigi frowned in the doorway to the bathroom. "Was sex after eating a bad idea?"  
"Yeah... I think it was." She wrinkled her nose as she rinsed her mouth out. "That rocking motion just made my tummy upset and... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he shook his head and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Bending his head down, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." Mag looked down, knowing there was more meaning behind those words than just the little mishap that went on. She still couldn't tell him. She knew she couldn't bring herself to. It seemed it was an impossibility.

"Lover, don't be that way... you shouldn't be sorry. You couldn't help it." He turned her around to gently cup her cheeks, a small smile curving his lips. "Alright, bunny?"

Mag nodded once and pecked his nose. "I feel like crap."

"Would you just like to lay in bed?" He tilt his head slightly, one of his hands trailing down to grab hers.

"Please?" Mag squeezed his hand lovingly and grinned softly.

With a nod, Luigi left the bathroom with his girlfriend and returned to the bedroom. This time, he flipped the covers over and allowed her in. Once she got settled with a comfortable smile, he tugged them back up to cover her bare body and rounded the bed to crawl in with her.

Mag instantly snuggled up to him and sighed. "This is really nice. This is what I need. Just some good rest."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "After having a big supper."

"And you should be happy that I ate." She squeezed him gently. "I am, too, actually."

"Are you?" He sounded a bit surprised, as his previous knowledge was that she didn't really care about eating enough.

"I am." Mag confirmed, closing her eyes. She was glad, now, that he forced her to eat that. There was no way she could skip a meal anymore, not with what's going on in her tummy. Sighing softly, she let her entire body relax against him.

"Are you tired? Babe?" Luigi looked down at the sound asleep Mag who looked so innocent in her dreams. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he rubbed her arm softly before closing his own eyes to fall asleep.

….


	10. Chapter 10

Magdalene tugged at her dark brown curls in frustration as she paced about her dressing room. Combing her fingers out of her hair, she accidentally hit her floor lamp, causing the pink beads and fabric to panic. "Dammit." She growled, holding her hand close to her chest as the pain started to take effect on her. With a irritated whimper, she slumped into her vanity stool. After a tough night last night, returning back home from Luigi's apartment with a few more bites of spaghetti, Mag had troubles going to and staying asleep. The positive pregnancy tests in her bathroom trashcan seemed to torment her with thoughts, becoming harsher with every moment she lay in the dark room.

Different scenarios went through her head if she would happen to tell anyone about it. She knew she would have to sooner or later, because there truly was no hiding it. Her stomach would grow and Luigi, who often saw her nude, would surely notice over time. It was going to be tough, and she wasn't exactly sure when she should tell Rotti or Luigi. It would be just her luck that, on top of Rotti's displeasure, Luigi would hate her guts also. She wasn't sure why she felt that was the only way he would feel about the news. Perhaps it was because of his personality. Harsh, cruel.. he was a homicidal maniac for the sake of life. But, he was also sweet and kind, caring and loving. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Perhaps he would stick by her side and protect her from Rotti and his evil ways.

Mag let out another sigh and lifted her attention to her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her lips were painted a dark plumb, which complemented the dark eyeshadow and thick, fake eyelashes on her big eyes. She groaned and pulled pieces of her hair up into the big clip and then stood, gazing at her costume in the mirror. It was a short, black number with long strings of red and black beads falling down her abdomen from the collar. Black thigh high leather boots matched the leather strands that harmonized with the beads. Her hair was cascading gorgeously in brown locks down her shoulders and back as bits of it was pulled up into a large, black flower barrette.

Smoothing down her dress, she sighed and turned to the exit of her dressing room. But she was stopped as her boss entered, his body guards taking their position right outside her door.

"Blind Mag," he greeted humbly. "How are you getting along?"

"I'm finished, actually." She replied, tugging on a strand of her hair nervously. She had to tell him. "I-I..." A snippet of hesitation ceased her from speaking further, but Rotti's attention remained caught and she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it now. She needed to tell him, and now was the right time.

"What is it, Mag?" Rotti set his eyes on her, raking them up and down her body.

Mag looked down to her feet and frowned slightly in hesitation. "I don't know how to say this..."

"What is it, Mag?" He took a step forward. "Mag?"

"I-I've been feeling ill..." She furrowed her brows and shook her head, opening her mouth once again before he could say something along the lines of pretty much not caring. "Well, barely.. but, uh... i-it affects my job..."

"You're sick?" He barked unhappily, glaring at the singer across from him. "With the Opera not so far away?"

"I-yeah..." Nodding, Mag looked down. She just bring herself to tell him about it. Perhaps later on she could grow the courage to. But the very thought of telling her boss frightened her. "It's not much of a problem. Just a little stomach virus." She shrugged it off.

"Good." Rotti took her composure in before shaking his head and grabbing her arm. "We need to get to rehearsal. Grunting, the man led the soprano out of the dressing tent to be greeted by the Largo children once again. Although, they were all just bickering to each other, not taking notice to the two who had exited the tent.

Mag's boss merely growled in irritation and jerked her towards the opera house. She numbly followed behind him, her mind racing. There was no way she would be able to keep this news bottled up. She only sighed, though, as they entered the stage. Rotti positioned her where she needed to be and shouted orders to the crew that surrounded him. Bright lights immediately flashed in her eyes, blinding the singer with white. Groaning softly, the woman swayed in her spot. She was exhausted and knew this rehearsal wasn't going to go well. He usually worked her to the bone and this time wouldn't be any different.

…..

After rehearsal, Mag trudged back to her dressing tent, even more exhausted than she had previously been. With a deep yawn, she entered the destined tent, ignoring the shouts from Pavi behind her. Whatever he was fretting about could wait later. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up into Luigi's warm, loving arms.

With a sigh, she slumped into her vanity stool where she caught herself in the mirror. "My god," she muttered, touching her cheek. Despite all of the makeup that coated her face, anyone could tell she was worn out and tired. The bags under her eyes seemed to have bags as well. The dark circles started to peek from under the powder that tried to conceal it. She looked as horrible as she felt and she was surprised no one even took notice of it.

Suddenly, she heard a voice come from behind her. She jumped and swung around to face the youngest Largo boy standing across from her, the pseudo face's eery smile stretched wide across the dead skin. Mag forced a smile on her weary face. "What brings you in here?"  
"I-a was trying to-a warn you-a that papa is-a coming." Pavi spoke, his accent running thick.

"Why?" She inquired, alarm perking her slumping body up. Quickly, she stood from the stool and glanced towards the opening of the tent.

"I-a don't know." He shook his head, following her gaze just as his father passed through. Taking a step back, Pavi continued to watch.

"Out." Rotti barked at his son, pointing outside where his two guards were.

Pavi opened his mouth to protest, his eyes showing too much wonder and curiosity over what would happen. But before he could even squeak a word, the founder of GeneCo shouted again in a much more harsh, gruff tone. Not caring to stick around now, the Largo boy quickly bounced out of the room, shooting a sympathetic glance in Mag's direction.

Mag looked at him for a moment before guiding her attention back to Rotti. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"I need to talk over this sickness of yours. I can't have you being contagious around the crew." He started, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "So I might have to allow you a day or two to recover. You look like hell."  
She nodded solemnly, her gaze sharp on him. "It's not contagious, Rotti..."

"How do you know?" The man tilted her head as he gazed at her through serious eyes. "What is it, then? You must know what it is if you know it's not contagious."

"I do, in fact, know what it is." Mag murmured softly, her voice shaking a bit. Here it was. She was going to have to tell him now. Hopefully he wouldn't shout too much at her. But knowing Rotti, he probably would, and he was rather unpredictable at times. Who knows what he would do, but Mag had to expect the worst from him.

"What is it, then?" Rotti took a steep forward, an arm was extended. "Tell me, Mag."

"W-well..." She was taken aback as he stepped closer. His voice had become a low growl now, his patience wearing thin. Lifting a shaking hand, she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Her heartbeat was quickening, echoing in her pounding head. She was too nervous to tell this man about her predicament.

"Spit it out already." He growled, taking another step forward. "I do not have time for your petty games, Mag."

Mag moved back a bit which caused her to bump into the vanity behind her. Good thing it was sturdy enough not to topple over, because she hit it harder than she thought from the pain in her thigh, now. "I-I'm... I'm pregnant." She choked out, instantly looking away from his angry stare.  
"You're what?!" Rotti hissed, grabbing her by the throat. "You better tell me this isn't true. You better just be telling me a fib."

Mag squeaked and gasped for air, her hands instantly flying up to grab his. "I-it's true.. I-I have proof..." She coughed and struggled for another breath.

"Dammit, Mag!" He released his grip and pulled a knife from his sock. "You're supposed to be careful!"

"I-I know, s-s-sir..." She closed her eyes and flinched away from the blade that he held in his hand. "I d-didn't plan f-for this to h-happen..."

"Who did this to you?" Rotti demanded, bringing the knife up to her stomach. "Who?!"

"My b-boyfriend." Mag answered, her eyes big and fearful. "Please... d-don't hurt it..."

"Tell me who did it!" He screamed, pressing the knife into her stomach. The blade poked her belly threateningly, but she remained silent. She didn't want this to be pinned on Luigi and she most definitely didn't want Rotti to give him the news. She needed to do it her own self. "Tell me, Mag!" He growled, pressing the tip into her even more until she felt a sharp pain which made her whimper.

"No... y-you'll do something t-to him." She only shook her head and bent her knees just as he plunged the knife into her body. A sharp yelp escaped her lips when she crumpled to the grown in pain. She gazed fearfully up at him, but quickly averted it and closed her eyes.

"Fuck." Rotti scowled and pulled his knife out of her before walking out, muttering something which sounded like, "I need to find a new voice."

Mag cried out, holding her stomach. She hoped he didn't get too far down there to pierce her womb and harm the baby. There was no living if that innocent life got ruined by such a bastard. She cursed under her breath as she stumbled to stand. Coughing softly, she pressed a hand to the vanity's top to push her weight up, but it slipped from the blood which caused her to fall back onto the ground, her head thumping the stool quite hard. She saw stars dance around her for a moment, the world drifting in and out, blackening into a small circle of light. But it passed after a while and she remained conscious, sure enough.

"L-Luigi..." She called out helplessly, willing herself to stand again. This attempt was successful as she staggered in her spot, weakly swaying back and forth. Both of her hands pressed against the wound Rotti had inflicted.

Her breathing now labored, Mag tried to keep a grip on consciousness at this moment. She needed to get some help somewhere. Surely someone would help her. They had to. Pinching her eyes closed as the pain escalated, she staggered poorly out of the dressing room to find a quiet hallway. She looked around hopefully, wishing she would spot Luigi roaming around somewhere.

Down the hall, though, was where Luigi kept most of the time. Maybe if she could get close enough... Shaking now, she struggled to limp down the corridor to her destination. Weakly, she knocked on it. But when no answer came, she frowned and tried harder. Still nothing.

"Shit," she muttered, trying for the door handle. It was locked. "No... no..." Mag had started to sob, but continued to keep her composure as she started back down the hall. She just managed to make it outside when she collapsed onto the pavement, her legs willing to carry her no longer.

"I-I love y-you, L-Luigi..." The soprano painfully whispered, curling into a ball to keep pressure on the wound. It didn't hurt all too much now, but then again, nothing seemed to hurt. She felt nothing. _Nothing? I'm dying... I'm dying and I'm alone..._ she thought, silent tears strolling down her face. Too bad she didn't exit the other way. This was the back entrance to the GeneCo building. It led to an abandoned alley she was sure no one ever used.

Mag held onto herself tighter, her body shaking violently. Everything felt so cold... but the pain was going away. So this was what it was like to die. Her body just succumbing to the darkness, death yielding a hand to lift her out of this hell. It felt rather nice, actually. But she would leave so much behind. She would leave her Luigi behind. She would leave the life that would form... the family... It was all gone now and she couldn't do a thing about it. Death wanted her and so be it. She wasn't worth anything in this world anyways. Rotti would be more than happy to get rid of her. The abuse she'd suffered over the years told her that she wasn't welcomed. The only reason he held onto her was because of his grudge towards Marni... and also the fact that she held GeneCo marked eyes in her head sockets.

_Such lovely last thoughts,_ she thought to herself. Lovely they were. Just worrying about that damn bastard that killed her and the life she would have had. Mag let out a long breath, her body becoming weaker and colder by the second. Every heartbeat felt like her last. Her life's crimson liquid continued to flow freely out of the wound in her stomach, puddling beneath her dying body. And no one was here to help her. No one was here to take care of that and put an end to death's taking of her soul. But it was futile for hope. She was leaving. A light beckoned her and she had no trouble following it. At least she would be out of this hell she thought was worth the trouble. She wasn't getting anywhere with it. There was no way she would ever be out of that contract. She knew there was no way he would be willing to just surgically remove the eyes and burn the contract. Heaving one last breath, she muttered, "I'm sorry, Luigi."

A dumb smile stuck to her face and would surely be haunting to whoever found her. The smile that would be her last. Her body went limp and relaxed from the tight strains she was pressuring on it as the blackness urged her to leave the lonely world forever and live for eternity in peace and happiness.

…...


	11. Chapter 11

"Mag? Mag! You're up!" Luigi's voice sounded as if he were underwater.

Mag blinked open her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of this white room. It smelled of sanitary supplies. She shifted on whatever her aching body was lying on and grunted as a few sharp pains greeted her. Gazing over to the sound of her lover's voice, she noticed Luigi to be standing over the bed she was laying in, as she had come to notice. Breaking her attention from him, she looked around the small, white room. She was in a hospital room. _Hospital_. She was alive! A squeak of joy and disdain cracked from her throat.

"Oh, princess," he gathered one of her hands into his. "I'm so glad you're okay... it's been a few days and they thought you wouldn't wake up. You died, honey... y-you died and you scared the fucking shit out of me..."

"I-I..." Mag tried to speak, but her voice seemed to be not working. She furrowed her brows questioningly at him, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

Luigi must have, for he nodded and responded, "you did. You died, but luckily, I came in time to save you. I needed some air and the back exit was the closest. I also knew no one ever went out there." He kissed her hand over and over, a terrified look in his eye. "I thought I lost you, baby... I thought I lost you..."

Mag's eyes widened as she looked at him. "B-b-baby..." her voice crackled as she spoke. She realized, then, her throat and mouth was dry.

"Yeah, you're my baby." He frowned and kissed her forehead.

She only shook her head and repeated, "baby."

"What do you mean, Mag?" The man tilt his head at her with a frown. "Baby? What do you mean?"

"B-baby," she answered again, lifting a hand the best she could to move to her stomach. But it came halfheartedly and wound up awkwardly on her hip.

Luigi pointed to her stomach for her. "Baby?" His eyebrows flew up. "What do you mean? Do you mean you... want one?"

Mag shook her head, this time not attempting to speak. She might as well charades herself out of this game.

"Do you mean if you're able to have babies, still?" Luigi inquired, his gaze sliding back up to her eyes. "He didn't aim that low, I don't think."

Her response was another shake of the head. "Baby." When he gave her another questioning look she sighed and mustered all of her strength and ability to speak few words to say, "I'm pregnant."

Luigi stopped, his facial expressions dropping into a blank look as he seemed to turn white. "Y-you're... you're pregnant?"

Mag nodded and looked down, before glancing back up. "Phone?"

"Phone?"

She weakly pointed to a cell phone on the hospital nightstand. Luigi nodded, now understanding, and handed it to her. Mag smiled softly in gratitude and went to a new text message to write something to him, then handed it back.

Luigi read it out loud, as if he wanted to confirm it with the both of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't bring myself to. I was too scared you might reject me." Glancing up, he frowned and kissed her forehead. "Honey, I would _never_ leave you, even if you were expecting. It is my child, for God's sake, and I'd never _not_ take responsibility for it."

Mag nodded, a reassured smile on her face. She squeezed his hand weakly and took the phone again to type something else. After she was finished, she handed it back.

"I told Rotti." He read, then blinked, looking back up at her. "Is that who did this?"

The singer nodded slowly, flinching a bit at the cruel expression he donned. She closed her eyes and turned her view away.

"I'm sorry, love." He rubbed her hand and kissed her cheek, realizing the way he had looked. "I want to kill him for doing this to you. There was no need."

"I know..." she squeaked, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait... fuck..." his frown deepened as he slowly moved a hand to gently caress her lower stomach. "I hope it's okay. You _did_ die for about ten or so minutes."

"I hope so..." Mag managed to sound, lifting a shaky hand to place of his.

"I love you, sweetie." Luigi bent over to kiss her lips softly. "Did you tell him I was the father?"

Mag shook her head and sighed. "I never said who..."

"And he knows you're in the hospital. So he's putting the Opera on hold until you're released, which I think is shitty. He should allow you to have a few days off to rest."

"Like he would." Mag scoffed coldly.

"I know..." Luigi cupped her cheek with his free hand, the other still on her stomach. "Perhaps I can convince the hospital to keep you a while so you could get some rest before he works you again."

"Could you really do that for me, angel?" Mag's tone was still rather hoarse, which caused the man to straighten and grab a plastic cup from the nightstand.

As he poured some water from the pale pink pitcher into the cup, he answered her question. "Of course I would, Mag. I'd do anything that would see you fit." He gave her a gentle smile as he handed his girlfriend the cup of water. "Drink up. You need it."

"Thank you," she took the water and drank from it. The cool, tasteless liquid dampened her mouth, making the singer feel a bit better. She swallowed that bit before finishing off the cup which made her feel even more alert. Setting the cup down with a weak arm, she turned to gaze at her lover with a sweet smile. "That was good."

"Do you want more?"

Mag shook her head and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" He paused, looking like he was going to nearly hit himself. "Honestly, no. I thought we were so careful..."

"We were," she nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"But how-"

"Remember that first night?" Mag gazed up at him, a slight blush peeking on her cheeks.

"Oh..." Luigi nodded as he understood. "And you asked me about the- This never crossed my mind."

"It didn't mine, either." She shrugged.

"How long have you known?"

"Not too long..." The singer shrugged a bit. "It was the night you fed me spaghetti."

Luigi blinked and frowned, then he ducked his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "That's why you got sick?"

"Probably," she merely shrugged. "I ate too fast, also."

He kept his head lowered next to hers, "I see. I suppose these things have consequences."

"And ones that a certain boss does not like." Mag frowned and drifted her hand off of his so she could stroke her tummy. "How bad is the wound?"

"I barely really saw it. I was too concerned about losing you, love." He sighed a bit and kissed her temple. "But I don't think it was anywhere near the baby. You just lost so much blood... So much..." His eyes darkened with a sad spark as he averted his gaze.

"Oh, Luigi..." Mag squeezed his hand once again. "It was really that bad?"

"You died," he muttered. "You were so cold and pale... There was so much blood around you, I thought I was too late. I actually was.. But I was able to get you here in time so they could transfuse blood into your body and revive you."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." He looked up and shook his head. "There's no reason to be sorry, Mag. It's all my father's fault."

"I feel bad that you got scared..." She sighed. "I certainly hope my short death didn't harm the baby."

Luigi frowned and nodded in agreement as she flipped their hands over so he could squeeze hers. "We could get this checked out right away, baby. I can go get a doctor to come in here with one of those machines."

"Thank you," she smiled a bit.

"There's no need to thank me, love. I'm glad to help you." He kissed her cheek before standing up. "I'll be back, honey. Just stay put."

"I really have no choice but to." She smiled sheepishly, reaching over to grab her cup again. "Before you leave, would you be a dear and fill my cup?"

"Of course." Luigi grinned softly with a nod as he picked the pitcher up to hover over the opening of Mag's plastic cup. Filling it about three quarters full, he sat the object back on the hospital tray before exiting the room, leaving his girlfriend alone in the bed.

Mag sighed a little and took a few swallows of the cool liquid, then set the cup down to allow her thoughts to wander. She was rather happy that she was alive, even though, in those last few moments she was actually welcoming the silencing death. It was nice feeling no pain and a sense of freedom.

But, alas, she was taken back to reality and saved from death. Now that she thought of the many things she had to live for, she was rather glad that she was alive now. She had Luigi and a little one on the way. She honestly couldn't be happier. Rotti could beat her black and blue all he wanted, but he could no longer break her spirit, her happiness.

Mag rested back in the bed and sighed softly. She brought the small plastic cup to her lips once again to take a drink of the refreshing water. Heartbeats later, Luigi had invaded the room with a smile on his face as a doctor followed close behind him. The woman quickly paced over to the bed and immediately began checking over Mag's vitals.

"Luigi?" she shot a glance to her boyfriend who gave her a reassuring smile in return. Frowning a bit, she watched on as the doctor continued to look her over before taking a step away, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" The woman inquired Mag as she observed the IV bag which had barely a few drops of liquid left.

"I feel like I got ran over by a truck." She muttered, casting a quick glance to her wounded abdomen.

The doctor nodded, "Might I check your wound?"

Mag merely nodded in silence, allowing the female doctor to pull the sheets back and lift her hospital gown up. She peeked passed the woman's arm to see a bandage covering a good portion of her stomach. There was a little dot of red centering on the outside of the white bandaging. She frowned a bit at the sigh of the blood.

The doctor carefully peeled the gauze away from Mag's milky white skin, allowing a red mark to crowd the area where the tape had been. The cozy skin underneath immediately chilled as if a breeze of cool air had hit it. Mag shivered a bit, looking once again at the wound. She blinked and bit her lip at the little hole in her upper stomach.

"How bad is it?" Luigi interrupted, peering over the doctor's shoulder.

"It's healing." She nodded and turned to look at the man behind her. "Luckily the weapon didn't pierce any vital organs and we were able to go about fixing it without a problem. It wasn't severe enough to have stitches, but it _does_ need to be taken care of regularly."

"How should we do that?" He took a step closer to the bedside as he asked the question directed to the doctor.

"I'll clean it up right now and show you how to do it. I'll also be sending home all of the supplies you need. If you run out and need more, you can always come back." She glided over to a small tray on the other side of the room, then returned as she wheeled it back. There were many different hospital supplies that Mag decided to just look away, honestly not caring what there was.

She sighed and focused her mind on something else as the doctor dove in to teach Luigi how to properly clean and dress her stab wound. Mag certainly hoped her boyfriend would be able to convince the hospital to keep her a bit longer. Hell, if she could stay here for a while, there would honestly be no use in showing Luigi how to do this. If they went home _after_ her wound healed, then it would be just fine. She wouldn't mind being kept here. It would certainly be a lot better than rehearsing constantly under Rotti's harsh instructions. It really ticked her off how much he worked her. All she wanted to do was simply rehearse the required songs, not learn a new one every week. It was ridiculous how many times he had to "change" the Opera.

But right now, she would try to not think about that. She was here and not there. Although, another thought crossed her mind. Luigi had said that his father postponed the Opera until she got out of the hospital. She knew there was no way, no how, that she was going to sing in front of millions with a hole in her stomach. Her poor body probably couldn't handle that and, with no doubt, she'd probably end up re-opening the wound, causing it to bleed. That wouldn't look too good on her pure white dress. She'd just have to go about this warily, hoping Luigi's plan on convincing the hospital to keep her would work. If so, then she would be able to heal up quickly without making it worse by getting overworked and over-stressed.

Mag frowned a bit at her thoughts. Overworked and overstressed weren't good things at all. Especially for a pregnant woman. _Damn. _What the hell was she going to do? Rotti now knew about it, but he was a surely man who would never allow her to get off easily. He'd probably end up working her to an early labor. Her eyes widened at that thought. She might have to talk to Luigi about all of this. It seemed so tedious, she thought as she yawned. Perhaps it was because she was exhausted and needed to sleep. That's it. All she needed to do was rest.

Sitting up as the doctor pulled away, another thought crossed her mind. The baby. She couldn't sleep just yet. She had to find out if that little life was alright or not. There was no resting until she was reassured that it was okay.

"What about my baby?" She asked almost hesitantly as she shot a glance over to Luigi, who, in return, gave her a loving look of reassurance.

"It is just fine." The doctor answered with a smile, looking up from the clipboard that rested in her arm. "We ran several tests when you first arrived and we noticed you were positive for pregnancy. So we checked right away to make sure the fetus was alright. No harm was done to it."

"Thank you." Mag let out a sigh of relief from the woman's elaboration. A smile curved her lips as Luigi reached down to give her hand a squeeze.

"Oh, doctor, how long is Mag in the hospital for?" He asked, catching the surGEN before she could exit the room.

The woman paused in the doorway to gaze back at them, "in about a few days. We only need to keep her here to make sure she'll be alright and if any problems would be encountered."

"Oh.." Luigi's expression much resembled how Mag felt. It was a look of disappointment and sorrow, but he quickly hardened his expression as he gazed back to the woman. "Can I make arrangements to keep her in here longer?"

"What?" The doctor blinked at him.

A soft groan of irritation slipped from his lips. "My father wants to start the Opera right after she gets out of the hospital. He's a stubborn ass that won't reason with what you say and would work Mag to death up there. I want to keep her in here until she's healed and up and actually ready to go."

The woman hesitated for a moment as if contemplating how to respond to the Largo boy. She parted her lips, ready to speak, but quickly closed her mouth whilst knitting her brows together. Letting out a sigh, she nodded. "Alright, I'll see to it. Just tell me when you're fit to leave, then." She glanced at Luigi, then to Mag before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

"That was rather simple." Mag immediately whispered as soon as they were officially alone.

"I'm glad she cooperated. It would have been a shame to see her dead." He nodded in agreement and pulled his chair closer to the hospital bed. He must have moved it without her knowing. She was most definitely out of it earlier.

"Thank you for everything, my love." She croaked, reaching out a weak hand to touch his cheek.

Luigi supported her trembling hand with his as he cupped it to his face, a sweet smile gushing on his face.

"You don't need to thank me."

"But I do," Mag gave him a soft smile as she rest against the bed. "I'm exhausted."

"Would you like to nap for a bit?" His tone was kind when he asked the question, settling into the hospital chair. "I'll be here with you the whole time."

She simply nodded, removing her hand from his face so she could reach down to squeeze his hand. Letting out a long, deep yawn, the singer nestled into the hospital bed and closed her eyes. Her mind instantly ceased all thought as her body started to already drift off. Luigi must have felt her body relax for he began to soothingly rub the top of her hand and arm while softly humming one of Mag' favorite songs. A content turn of her lips overtook her face as she listened to him, her mind focusing in on the black abyss behind her eyelids.

…...


	12. Chapter 12

"It's so boring! I can't believe they didn't have a television in my room." Mag complained, glaring at the empty wall in front of her. Usually they have those bloody things in each hospital room, but they so conveniently left one out of the room she resided in.

She had been in the hospital for about a week, although just today, they switched her to a different room. Since she was going to be staying here longer than they intended, they needed to open up the room she was in for the patients in need. So they moved her to recovery suite just a few floors upstairs. She hadn't minded the upgraded luxury of it, except for it had excluded a television. That had been her only source of entertainment the past week, and without that, she had nothing to do. Luigi visited her often, but he had to leave more often than that for his father's wishes. The Largo boy had a job, believe it or not, and unfortunately had to go to it.

But he was here today with the day off, finally, and she decided to complain to him how bored she had been most of the day while he wasn't there. The highlight of her day was getting pushed through the hallways with a sheet over her head. The doctors were trying to hide her presence here in the hospital so no fan, or reporter, would find her here.

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe I can ask them to bring one in?" Luigi gave her a lopsided smile as he followed her gaze.

"No, it's fine." She sighed and shook her head. "Right now, all I want is to be with you. Perhaps we can just talk?"

"I would like that." His smile brightened when he turned his attention back to her. He leaned down and pecked her cheek before asking, "what should we talk about?"

Mag shrugged, not really sure. "Maybe we can talk more about ourselves?"

"Oh, perfect! I've been meaning to ask you something." He hesitated for just a minute, shifting in his chair. "Tell me about your past. You told me your parents died when you were younger... What happened to you, then?"

"Oh." Mag blinked, her face darkening with the bad memories. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how they died. I was thirteen, but blind at the time."

"Princess..." A frown replaced the bright smile that was on his face. He reached down to lace is fingers with hers.

She shrugged. "Anyways... I was left orphaned at that age. Usually kids could survive being thirteen without parents, but being a blind girl, it's harder. But I managed with living in the alleyways, sneaking around blindly trying to find food. It was hard trying to survive out there. You'd never know if you could hold the crumb of bread you found before someone else would steal it away from you. Most days I was never able to eat, you see. I heard it's hard enough just trying to find a scrap a food with vision. It's even worse being blind since you cannot see a damned thing out there. I could have gotten hit by a car if I took a wrong turn. But luckily I mapped out the city and knew where I was going by the end of my two or three years out there.

"At the age of fifteen or sixteen, if I remember correctly, I ran into Marni. I was trying to find food, actually. I've been snooping around the shopping district around that time, where people would be coming out of grocery stores and such. I accidentally bumped into her and I'm sure I gave her quite a fright. She asked me, "What's someone so young doing out here all alone looking like she's been living off of bread crumbs?" I was a bit afraid that someone actually engaged in a conversation with me. I've been quite antisocial since my parents' death and I usually kept to myself. I merely turned to walk away from her, but she grabbed my arm. I panicked immediately, for I've been handled like this before and it wasn't so kindly.

"Marni quickly let go of me, catching the waves of fear that pretty much radiated from my body like mad. She asked the same question again, adamant about getting an answer before she left. So, I answered her, "My parents died and I have no where to go." I felt arms wrap around my body, and let me tell you, I was frightened by that. But, it started to feel a bit comforting after a while, you know? I was warm." Mag paused for a moment and shifted to look at him. There was a hint of sorrw in his eyes, his smile had disappeared now. "It was very cold out there, and let me tell you, it's hard finding clothing as well. It was hard doing anything, really. I hid in dumpsters a lot to keep warm, sometimes I was lucky enough to find a piece of rotting food. But that made me sick and I usually ended up barfing all over myself."

"Were you ever able to bathe?" He finally squeaked in amazement.

"Barely," she replied, looking at the empty wall in front of them. "Maybe if I was lucky enough to find a source of water around, but I'd usually want to drink out of it. That's one thing I love about stores is their bathrooms. I could go in there without a problem and use the facilities to my liking. Usually no one ever stopped me."

"Really?"

Mag nodded and squeezed his hand. "They saw how ragged I looked. My eyes obviously gave away my blindness. I would ask in the sweetest, softest voice I could muster if I could use the restroom, please. They always succumbed and shown me straight away to it. So I never had a problem toileting."

Luigi kissed her temple, "that's my Maggie."

She tittered softly and flashed him a sweet smile. "This face was all I had to fall back on. Even though I never knew what I actually looked like." She shrugged and shifted in her spot on the bed, eventually tossing the sheet aside in irritation.

"So, how did it go with Marni?" He pressed with interest, his eyes eager and ready to learn more about her.

"She gave me a piece of her bread. See, at the time, she was just getting back from shopping. She offered to take me to her home so I could have a place to say. I was reluctant to it, not wanting to invade her space. But she insisted, saying that it really wasn't her home anyways. She took shelter in one of the abandoned apartments in the slums of Sanitarium. Marni had a job, but it was little pay, so she had only enough money to get food and other necessities. She told me she had plenty of space and money to feed us both, saying that I should stop being so timid about it. I caved finally and went with her, thinking no harm could come in this. And really, no harm was done. The first thing she did, though, was feed me. She gave me this marvelous meat sandwich. I've never actually had such a thing before. My parents were rich, but I never came to any money with them... Well, that I know of. Anyways, I was never really fed sandwiches before, so it was a new thing to me. It was also very heavenly, considering that I haven't eaten properly in over three years. Most days I went hungry, not eating a thing at all. Other days I'd barely have a scrap of something. On very rare occasions, I could actually find a whole piece of bread... which turned out to be very soggy and somewhat moldy. I'm surprised I never died from consuming such mass quantities of disease ridden things. I've had more mold than food in those three years, I bet."

"Aw, my poor baby..." Luigi frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She instantly melted into his loving embrace, a smile plastered on her face despite the depressing story she was telling.

"But that's all behind me." Mag mildly shrugged, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

"Is that why it doesn't seem to bother you when you don't eat a lot?" He queried with a tilt of his head.

"I suppose that could be it. Also, I've been going without much eating for the twenty years I've worked for Rotti." She sighed. "But that all has to change now."

"Indeed it does, love." Luigi gave her a loving smile as he reached a hand down to tenderly caress her tummy.

Mag smiled and put a hand on his. "I'll be sure to give this little one everything it needs if I so happen to pass. Even if my death doesn't happen until I'm ninety, I want to be sure it has everything it'll need to survive out there."

Luigi nodded, grinning even wider. "You said that you don't know if your parents left anything for you. How if they did, where would it be?"

"I wouldn't know." She shrugged. "That was so long ago and I barely knew them."

"I mean.. if we find your inheritance, because you don't have any siblings, right?" When Mag shook her head, Luigi continued. "Well, you have to have one. Maybe there's an untouched account out there with millions? If you could find it, I'm pretty sure you could pay my father and break the contract."

Mag perked up at those words. "You think so?"

"I mean, if we find it. I can do some research on the company's computers." Luigi nodded and pecked her lips.

"Thank you so much, my love." She beamed and tried to peck him back, but he moved too quickly for her to be able to.

"Anything for you." He noticed her movements for he ducked down to capture her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her as she responded by returning the kiss with a loving nip to his bottom lip.

"Oh! Excuse me!" The two broke apart as the startled doctor's voice interrupted them from the doorway. Mag blushed deeply as if she were a teenager caught by her parents.

Luigi scowled, less than pleased for the interruption. "Don't you dare peep about this." He barked.

"I-I won't." The woman shook her head and held up a clipboard. "I'm just here to check on Magdalene and change her bandages."

"Alright." He kept his eyes narrowed as she glided over to Mag's side.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Defoe?" The doctor asked, approaching the hospital bed.

"I'm feeling a bit better. Not as stiff as I was the other day." She smoothly replied, a sigh escaping her lips afterwards. Staying so long in one spot really screws up one's body.

"That's good." The girl nodded, jotting something down on her clipboard. She shifted her gaze to Mag's stomach where the couple were still holding hands on top of. She looked a bit uncertain, but squared her shoulders as she spoke. "I need to check the wound now."

Mag frowned a bit before lifting her's and Luigi's hand up to set onto the bed. She turned her attention to her boyfriend, a cute smile playing on her lips. "There's a baby in there."

"I know, princess." He chuckled lightly, giving her hand a loving squeeze. "And _we_ made it."

The blush peeked down Mag's cheeks to her neck as he said those words. The look the doctor was hiding made her nearly giggle in mortification. It was embarrassing enough just thinking about it, but talking about it? In front of someone else? That was a no-no in her world.

"Sorry," he muttered, kissing her rosy cheek.

"It's okay, my love." Mag gave him a reassuring smile.  
"You two are the most perfect couple I've ever seen." The surGEN commented as she tended to Mag's abdomen wound.

Luigi did a double take at the woman, blinking his eyes a few times. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" She agreed cheerfully. "I can tell you two love each other so much and you were just meant to be. I would have never thought of Luigi Largo being such a softy, but hell, I'm not judging. And don't worry, I won't say a thing to anyone else. My reward is seeing you two so happily in love. Congratulations." The doctor finished up with Mag's wound before heading out of the room, gently pulling the door closed behind her.

"Well, that was mighty interesting." Mag gawked at the door for a few moments before guiding her attention to her boyfriend who's face reflected her own.

Luigi shook his head and turned to gaze at Mag with loving eyes. "I think she's right. I thought I could never love someone as much as I love you."

"I love you with all of my heart, Luigi." Tears stung her eyes, causing her vision to become blurred. "I never thought I could ever fall in love. I never knew what it felt like... But here I am, experiencing this wonderful deal. It's so hard to explain. I just feel so overwhelmed and my heart flutters so fast, I swear it'll explode. I feel like I'm on cloud nine when you so much as look at me. You truly make me feel special and I would give up anything and everything to just spend one single second with you." She felt his hand squeeze hers gently, causing the singer to look up. He was biting his lip as if to hold back the emotion that had overwhelmed him from her words. She reached up and softly stroked his cheek, he immediately nuzzled her hand.

Luigi parted his lips, searching for the right words to respond to what his girlfriend had said. But all that was audible to Mag were a few squeaks before he let out a long, trembling sigh. But when he cleared his throat, she snapped her attention to his face, searching his features.

"I fucking love you so much, Mag." He said pathetically, still at a loss for words.

"I love you so much, too, Luigi." She responded, her words were strong and steady, so much meaning held in them.

"I would give up coffee for you, Mag. I love you more than coffee. Fuck, I love you more than anything and everything that exists, and that will ever exist, in the universe. There is nothing that I can say that I love more. You're my everything and there is nothing that will change that. I promise to never leave you." Luigi smiled faintly, a sheepish sparkle in his eyes.

"My love..." Mag gasped and tried her best to hug him tight. "You... You make me at a loss for words. You're so amazing, darling..."

"You're even more so, dove." He pecked the curve of her nose.

Mag merely grinned wider. She thought she wasn't capable at smiling this much, but alas, she was and she was truly surprised. Luigi had the best affect on her. He was her drug and she was glad that he had come around to save her from the cruelties of the world around them. There was no way she thought she could love someone so much. It seemed an impossibility before, but it was more than true. She would do anything for him. This man was someone she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She wouldn't want another. He was the only one for her.

"Maggie?" Luigi's soft voice sounded as he pulled away from the embrace. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Mag reached up to touch her cheek, which so happened to be wet from tears that had streaked down them. She blinked, surprised that she had been crying. "Y-yeah, I am." She nodded with a smile curving her lips.

"Good." He grinned at her smile, then leaned forward to scoop her somewhat into his arms.

She lay there with her head resting against his chest. Curling up slightly, she made a purring sound as she snuggled into him. He lovingly stroked her long, brown trusses whilst humming her favorite tune once again. She continued to wear the biggest, dumbest smile she could muster.

"This is nice." She whispered into his chest.

Luigi grinned and replaced his hand with his lips to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I love holding you in my arms, love."

"I love being in your arms. You make me feel safe." Mag nuzzled his chest with a squeaky yawn.

"Are you tired, baby?" He looked down at her, but the singer already had her eyes closed. She was soundly breathing, her mind drifting in and out of consciousness. She was fully aware of the little snicker Luigi gave, but chose to ignore it as she gave in to the sleepy, dark abyss.

….


	13. Chapter 13

"Mag... Mag?!" Luigi's voice caused the drowsy singer to jump from her spot. She was laying, cuddled against the hospital bed. Blinking her heavy eyes, she gazed up to the man who woke her. Somehow, during her nap, she had shifted from her boyfriend to the bed. Either he had moved her, or she moved herself.

"What?" She groggily said, moving into a more comfortable position with a groan. "I just want to sleep."

"Well, you can't." He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "I found someone outside the hospital."

"What?" Mag blinked at him, her eyelids still heavy from sleep. "Who?"

"Your dear friend, Nathan." He smirked at her and stepped aside. "Pop must have told him you were here or something. Because he came asking me to bring him to you."

Mag glanced from Luigi to the man who appeared behind him. Nathan took a step forward, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hello, Mag." He spoke in a soft tone, casting a wary glance towards the Largo.

"Hi, Nathan." She finally piped up, her hand getting released from Luigi's grip. She squeaked in disdain as he pulled his limb away, but nodded subtly from his look. He didn't want Nathan to know about them.

"I'll just be on my way." Luigi said, looking over to his girlfriend with a soft smile. "The fucking bastard probably needs me." With a shrug, he left the room and the two alone with a closed door.

"How are you feeling, Mag?" Nathan asked, taking a seat in Luigi's usual chair.

"Not too bad, I suppose." She merely shrugged, looking at her stomach. "It's healing."

"I heard you were stabbed by a crazy fan. I swear, they can get wild." He shook his head.

"Crazy fan?" She tilt her head with a snort. But she didn't try to correct him. She was already in enough trouble with Rotti, she didn't need this to get out. Nathan might do something he would regret and that would be a big no on her account.

"You don't sound too sure..." Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to say something else.

"I-I just don't remember much." Mag shook her head and played with whatever seemed to be covering her. It was a button of some sort. She gazed down to see what was in her hand when Nathan spoke.

"Why is there a shirt on you?"

"I.." She blinked and picked the fabric up to sniff it. Luigi's. Most definitely Luigi's. It was the cologne that he always wore. The scent was rather comforting to her and usually allowed her to sleep better. Perhaps that's why he blanketed it on her, so if he left and she were to awake. But that never happened.

Nathan only furrowed his brows as he observed her. "Is there a reason you're smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh..." She blushed a bit and set the shirt back onto her lap. Subtly, she pressed it against her tummy and flashed a friendly grin to her friend's husband. "It's nothing."

"Okay..." He seemed unconvinced, but continued on. "So you say that it's healing?"

Mag nodded. "It is. I'm going to stay here until it's mostly healed so I don't do anything bad to it while performing for the Opera."

Nathan nodded and shifted his gaze to her abdomen, a spark of something lit his green gaze as he noticed where the shirt was. "Does it hurt?" He asked dumbly.

The soprano shook her head and let her hands loosen to lay on either side of her. She might as well give up trying to touch anything.

"Oh, that's good." He nodded and glanced at the hand that was nearest to him. The man seemed to hesitate as he pushed his glasses up with one finger. "I'm glad to see that you're doing alright, though. I'm glad you haven't been killed."

She frowned, her eyes darkening a bit. "Actually, I was killed... But Luigi found me in the alley."

"Y-you were?" The man blinked in astonishment, his eyes now wide with concern.

She nodded somberly, the corners of her mouth still tilted downwards. "But he came in time to save me from complete death."

"I'm glad that he saved you, then." Nathan gave her a thin smile.

"So am I." Mag breathed with a nod.

"Are you?" He tilt his head, his hand drifting down to settle on his lap.

Nodding, she smiled and gazed at the empty wall in front of her again. A flicker of joy flashed over her features at the thought of the perfect little family she was going to have. A loving man that would do anything to protect her, and a beautiful baby that they created out of love. She would never want to give any of it up.

Mag stiffened when she felt something warm cover her hand. She turned to look at Nathan who gave her a sheepish smile yet again. "What are you doing?" With a blink of her big eyes, she glanced down at their hands.

"Well..." He hesitated, gently squeezing the top of her hand. "I've always wanted to say that I secretly l-"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luigi growled from the doorway of the hospital room.

Nathan's tensed muscles relaxed after he found out that Luigi interrupted him. He didn't seem to mind the other man's presence, for he continued on with what he was saying. "I've been wanting to tell you that I-"

The man was cut short again as Luigi hissed at him and sidled up to the bed. Mag shook her hand from Nathan's grip and reached it out to her boyfriend. A cute smile formed on her lips as he tenderly grabbed the hand that was once touched by the other male, and gave it a sweet kiss.

"Wh-what?" Nathan gaped at the two in utter confusion.

Luigi made a hissing noise and moved closer to Mag as if protecting her as well as claiming her as his own. He squeezed the woman's hand a bit tighter as he gave Nathan a death glare, daring him to touch his woman again.

Mag's eyes widened at the domineering way Luigi stood over her. It was rather cute, actually. He was jealous of Nathan trying to take her. "Luigi..."

He glanced at her, his complexion softening the second his eyes landed on her face. "What is it, Mag?" His voice was soft and sweet as he spoke to her, completely the opposite of how he sounded coming in here.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nathan finally spoke. He was now out of the hospital chair and standing to the left of Luigi, pressed slightly against the wall.

"What were you doing touching her?"

"What's it to you?" He snarled back, the scared little Nathan had vanished now as he rose his defenses.

"She is _mine_." Luigi growled, stroking the top of her hand.

"Yours?" Nathan scoffed in disbelief. "Because you saved her doesn't automatically make her yours!"

"It's not just that, you fucking twat!" He snarled right back while taking a threatening step towards the man.

Mag cowered into the bed as the two men fought. She let out a squeak of fright as their voices rose over the argument about why she was his.

Luigi instantly stopped mid-sentence and glanced down to her in concern. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Please stop arguing." She murmured, taking his hand to her tummy.

The man instantly melted and nodded, his eyes softened into a loving gaze. "I understand, princess. I will." He took his spot in the hospital chair once again, dancing his fingers across her belly.

"What?" Nathan gawked at the sudden change in character over Luigi. He looked like his jaw was about to fall off from the shock he had witnessed. "I don't... I can't wrap my mind around this..."

"We're dating." Mag explained, turning to look at him with amusement. "_That's_ what's going on." She nodded and rubbed her tummy just a bit.

Nathan frowned, his emerald eyes hinting sadness. "Oh..."

"So you don't touch my girlfriend." Luigi growled once again, his rage coming back.  
Mag gave his hand a warning squeeze. "Don't get all worked up, dove. It's fine."

"If you say so..." He looked like a dog who had just gotten scolded for a bad deed.

"Then what-" Nathan glanced down to Mag's stomach where the couple's hands were resided. "I don't get this. How is this even allowed?"

"You can't stop love, Nate." Mag calmly explained. "I don't care what anyone wants to say about us. We've fallen in love and there's no changing that... Also..."

"You can't tell anyone." Luigi finished with a cold stare to the man. "If you do, I _will_ kill you. You will not jeopardize our relationship."

"I won't." Nathan nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"What brings you here, anyways?" Mag inquired the man that stood next to her, his green eyes still fixated on her body.

"I just thought I'd make sure you were okay."

"Why, exactly? Usually my well-being never seemed to be of any concern to you." She shrugged subtly.

Nathan frowned and then sighed. "You were Marni's best friend and I heard that you were stabbed. I was worried you were going to die."

Mag merely nodded at his elaboration, a peek of suspicion sparking her. "I see..."

"I do care for you, Mag." He finally chirped with a shrug before stumbling towards the door under Luigi's glare. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I'd hate it if anything were to happen to you."

"Thank you, I guess." She whispered softly to him. "For stopping by and all. I'm sad that your visit was short-lived, but it was nice seeing you again. Perhaps we can meet up again sometime?"

With a wary glance cast towards Luigi, Nathan shrugged. "If he'd let me, I wouldn't mind stopping for a coffee sometime in the future. We can catch up and share memories of Marni?"

"That sounds nice." Mag flashed him a sweet smile, but gazed down as she felt Luigi's hand constricting around hers in displeasure.

Nodding, Nathan gave her a shy smile. "I suppose this is goodbye, for now."

"It is. Goodbye, Nate. Take care!" With that, the man left the room with a quiet click of the door behind him. "That was mighty unsuspected."

"I agree." Luigi nodded and scooted closer to his girlfriend.

"Hi, baby." Mag smiled at him, her free hand reaching up so it could cup her lover's cheek. "Do you think I can get out of bed and walk around?"

"Oh... I don't know..." He muttered with uncertainty. "I don't want you hurting yourself, angel."

"But I _do_ need to exercise myself." She insisted, sweeping her gaze across the room. "Surely you could support me?"

"Just around the room." He stated firmly.

"Oh..." Mag looked a bit displeased with his answer, but sighed and nodded, knowing she wouldn't win this round. "If you insist I stay in here..."

"It's better." Luigi stood and moved away from the bed so he could put the side rail down. After adjusting the contraption with a few curses later, he held out a patient hand for his girlfriend.

Mag grinned softly at him and took his hand, a few grunts escaping her lips as she shifted to sit up. Completing that action, she struggled to move her legs off the bed with success.

"Now, to stand," he voiced her thoughts as he took a step to the side.

"I know..." Mag sat on the edge of the hospital bed for a few moments, contemplating how she was going to do this. With a breathy sigh, she used all of her strength and stood with the help of Luigi who guided her body upwards and onto her feet. "Oh my..."

"You okay there, my love?" Luigi quickly moved to stand in front of her, his hand grabbing her arms so he could keep the singer from falling.

"I'm fine, just give me a few seconds." She took a few breaths in, then released them. "I feel like rubber."

"You haven't walked in the last week or so..." he murmured, his eyes casting warily over her leaning body.

Mag nodded and grunted an agreement, knowing that it had indeed been over a week since she arrived to the hospital and had not once walked for herself. The only time she was able to get out of bed was when Luigi brought her to the toilet to relieve herself, and then, he still carried her. Mag loved that man, but he could be a damn nuisance with his constant fretting over her. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he never left her side. It was adorable, she concluded, but annoying as hell.

Shaking the thoughts away, Mag concentrated on putting one foot forward. She slowly eased her next floor in front of that one, taking baby steps towards Luigi who had stepped a few feet back. Grinning, the soprano quickened her footings, gaining a bit more speed on her clumsy strut. Before she knew it, Mag was in Luigi's arms, kisses getting pressed to the top of her head and words of praise murmuring softly into her ear.

"I did it!" She squeaked happily, squeezing her boyfriend tight. "Do you think I could go out into the hallway?" Her eyes looked up to meet his, big and hopeful.

Sighing deeply, Luigi nodded and kissed her forehead. "But only if you show me improvement in here, first."

"Deal," Mag grinned, pulling away from him.

A half hour must have passed before the tired Mag glanced to Luigi once more to ask if she could walk in the hallway yet. He bit his lip, the look of "you need to show me more" in his eyes. Those were the same words he repeated every time she turned to him and her spirit started to break from them. She wanted to go exploring in the hallway. Being locked up for over a week in the same boring room could get rather agonizingly dull. She wanted to see a change of scenery, but Luigi seemed to be keeping her from doing so.

"Please, baby," she pleaded, heading over to him with a slow, wobbly pace. "I'll let you hold onto me the whole time. I just want to get out of this room..."

Luigi looked at her, his eyes softening incredibly as she pouted at him. "Fine," he finally broke, grabbing her elbow with a gentle hand. "I'll bring you to the hallway. But we'll only go up the strip on your side once. I don't want you out there for too long."

"Yes, Luigi," she mumbled in exasperation, rolling her mechanical eyes for exaggerated effect.

A few moment later, Mag found herself in the hallway, a slight breeze hitting her face. She smiled widely, her eyes darting back and forth curiously, eating up the surroundings. A tug on her arm told her Luigi was ready to get a move on, probably not wanting to be around the people for too long. Not resisting his silent demand, she followed him down the hall with her still wobbling legs. But she didn't get too far, about halfway between her room and the end of the hall, when she stopped to flail her boyfriend away.

"What was that for?" Luigi groaned, rubbing his arm where she struck accidentally.

"From the minute we stepped out of that room, you've been fussing over me. I want to do this by myself. I can't gain anything if you're there constantly. I don't want to always depend on you." She smoothed her nightgown down, looking at him warily.

Luigi merely chuckled and ducked down to kiss her nose, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she blinked and gazed up into his blue eyes. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as he gestured for her to walk. Taking the opportunity, Mag headed forth until she reached the nurse's station.

Luigi was still close behind her, but this time leaving his hands from her being. Mag glanced back to him with a cute smile, but was cut short when she felt her legs give way, and in a mass of flailing limbs, she fell to a crumpled heap on the shiny tiled floors. There were a few gasps coming from the nurses as Luigi cursed under his breath and ran towards her.

"Princess, are you alright?" His concerned voice sounded as he crouched next to her.

Mag gazed up, groaning a bit, her bum tender, and wrapped her arms around him. "I should be fine, baby."

"This is why I was fussing over you, angel," he murmured, pulling her into his arms as his hands moved across her body, no doubt looking for any injuries. "Does anything hurt, love?"

"My bum," she mumbled. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand move to her rear end, giving a gentle squeeze here and there along with the occasional, "does this hurt?"

"It doesn't seem that you're majorly injured. Just a bruised ass," he kissed her forehead, then leaned down to quickly peck her lips.

Mag sighed blissfully and tightened her grip around the man, her nostrils flaring at his spicy scent. Before he could pull away from the peck, she moved forward and captured his lips with her own in a tender, loving caress. Luigi groaned in response and scooped her into his arms, pulling the injured Mag closer to him.

"Excuse me," a nurse sheepishly cleared her throat.

Mag glanced up to see two pairs of feet standing next to the couple. She lifted her gaze a bit higher to see two women giving them embarrassed looks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, squealing in surprise as Luigi scooped her entire body in his arms and stood up.

"Oh, sorry, love..." Luigi gave her a sheepish smile as he slowly walked back to the hospital room. After they reached their destination, he set her back onto the bed and settled himself into the chair next to her. "There we go, honey. Are you alright?" He ducked his head down to peck her forehead.

"I'm fine, my love." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"If you say so... You took quite a spill." Luigi reached down to softly rub the top of her hand before taking it into his own, giving it a loving squeeze.

Mag chuckled softly. He was such a sweet man, she thought as she squeezed his hand back. "I'm fine," she assured.

Luigi reluctantly nodded, his free hand moving to her stomach. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself or the little one."

The singer melted at his touch and skimmed her other hand over to his, which still rested on her stomach. She sighed softly, her tummy muscles twitching underneath his touch, jumping with excitement. "I know it's been over a week since I found out about this, but I still can't believe that I'm pregnant. You know, I never thought I would ever be in this situation. Hell, I wasn't sexually active until a little while ago."

Luigi bit his lip and nodded in agreement, but remained quiet as if he were contemplating on what to say next, but the words never came as he peered out the window, the dark, starless night was unnoticeable for the bright city lights surrounding them drove the attention from the sky. Mag followed his gaze, her eyes instantly darting up to the black abyss. She wish she were able to see the stars. She had heard so much about them when she was younger, and yet still after she got her eyes, she did research on the subject. Space had always fascinated her and the stars were at her peak interest. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being able to see the bright dots in the sky, but unfortunately she was blind and the digital corneas were not invented until after her parents had passed away.

She never told that to Luigi, but he should have known that already. He may have been a few years younger than the woman, but he was still in existence before the corneas were on sale. Her parents, had they not died, probably would have been able to purchase the orbs for Mag without the contract signed in blood. Her life would be her own- along with the sight. But then, as Mag pondered that theory, she would have never met Marni, and not meeting Marni also meant not meeting Luigi. Not meeting her current boyfriend would have meant she wouldn't be expecting a little one at the moment. The thought made her feel sick. She couldn't live without Luigi. He was her everything and if he was taken away, she would die. In a way, Mag considered the man to be her life support, or a sort of drug she was addicted to. There was no surviving without him, or if she did survive, she would turn crazy and end up killing herself over the loss anyways.

Letting out a weary sigh, she turned her gaze back over to Luigi, whom was giving her a sweet smile. She wasn't exactly sure if he had been staring at her this whole time, or caught her movement. But Mag honestly didn't care, for she smiled back at him and leaned forward to kiss Luigi's lip with a soft, sweet caress.

The man responded, gently kissing her lips back. Mag felt one of his hands creep up her arm and eventual still to the back of her head, where his fingers entwined in her hair and urged her head forward so he could give her a deeper, more firmer kiss. Mag groaned softly as the kiss came demanding and opened up for him to slip his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

Luigi grinned and broke the kiss to trail his soft lips down her jaw, then pulled away. "I love you," he murmured softly, the hand on the back of her head released the tendrils of brown curls and moved to caress her cheek.

"I love you too, Luigi Largo," she whispered, her eyes closing to half-mast. His touch was so gentle, so sweet. There were many reasons why she loved this man dearly. He was a sweetheart.

"Are you tired, baby?" Luigi asked, his eyes blinking.

Mag lifted her gaze up to him and grinned, shaking her head. "No, I just enjoy your touch. I've told you before, if I recall."

"You have..." he smiled and kissed her nose. "You're such an angel, you know that?"

"I am?" Mag blinked in surprise.

Luigi merely nodded as he pulled her close and tight against his chest. Mag grinned and snuggled into him, her face pressing against the spicy scent of his shirt. Damn, this man smelled good.

"Baby..." Mag tilted her head slightly to look up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, love?" He grinned and pecked her nose.

"I'm hungry..." she blushed softly and buried her face in his chest. Her stomach grumbled, demanding for it to be fill. She groaned softly, knowing that she hadn't eaten in a while. The last time she ate a proper meal was the previous day's breakfast. Or else it had been a nibble here and there. Hospital food wasn't really the best and she'd been trying to urge Luigi to go out and get her some better food, rather it be from the store or a fast-food restaurant. Something rather than this crummy hospital food.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Luigi asked softly, shifting Mag off of him so he could look at her.

Mag shivered softly as his heat was ripped from her body, but she nodded quickly, "yes please."

"Oh, goodness, you're so adorable my Maggie." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Love, I'll be back with something yummy for your tummy. It'll be a surprise. I made something last night for you to eat, all I have to do is warm it up. So it shouldn't really be all too long before I come back. Just sit tight and nap or something. Take it easy." He stood up, his hand still squeezing hers. "Don't try to get up, okay? I don't want you falling again and I won't be here to pick you up next time."

Mag gave him a wry look, "I can take care of myself, Luigi. But you're in luck, I'm tired from our little round about the room." She drew his hand towards her to give it a quick kiss. "Go on, I'll be fine. I can't wait to see what you've made me."

"Babe, it's spaghetti." He chuckled and released her hand, taking a few steps towards the door. "It's really the only thing that I know how to cook."

"Oh," Mag smiled, then shrugged. "It's the thought that counts and I really love your spaghetti."

"Well! I feel special now. No one ever really wants to try my cooking, but I'm glad I have a willing participant. Damn, Mag, I love you."

"I love you, too." She giggled quietly. "Now, go on! I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright!" Luigi clucked his tongue, then blew her a kiss. "I'll be back shortly." With that, he left the room. The clicking of the door behind him told Mag she was alone.

…...


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so glad to finally be home!" Mag chirped as she walked through her apartment door for the first time in a month. She was healed for the most part and Luigi decided that it was safe enough for her to get out of the hospital. He had urged his father to delay the Opera for another week to allow Mag some more time to rest as well as prepare for the Opera.

"Fuck, I'm glad to have you home." Luigi grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his hands resting on her tummy. "It's been quite lonely."

Mag blinked and turned her head to look at him. "You haven't been in my apartment have you?"

"No, but it's still lonely in my own apartment without your humming or that sweet perfume you wear lingering in the air." Luigi kissed her neck before releasing the woman from his hold. "It's quite sad knowing that I can't just turn around to see that beautiful smile."

"Well, now you can." She smile and walked further into her apartment. That's when she saw a little ball of fluff seeming to run at her at a threatening pace. Mag gasped and stumbled back a bit, a surprised look on her face as a small black kitten started to bat at her boots. "Where did this little one come from?" Mag didn't recall picking up a cat.

"I bought her for you as a little welcome-home present." Luigi chided, scooping the little kitten up in one of his hands to hand to Mag.

"Oh... She's so adorable!" Mag squealed, cuddling the little kitten close to her. "I love cats so much.. But your father never allowed me to get one..."

"That's because he's an asshole." Luigi rolled his eyes, but his smile remained sweet as he locked his gaze on the very happy Mag.

"Thank you so much, angel!" She grinned, catching his gaze. "I love this little thing so much already! Oh!" Mag grinned, dropping her bag to the ground before rushing over to her black leather couch in the living room, which was filled with black furniture and white walls with white carpet. She perched on the edge of the couch and began to play with the kitten, her eyes bright with excitement as she momentarily forgot about her boyfriend standing in the foyer.

Luigi cleared his throat and pressed forward to join her, "I'm glad you love the kitten."

"Not as much as I love you, of course." Mag giggled and pecked his cheek, but immediately returned her gaze to the small creature. "I'm going to name her Tiny!"

"Tiny?" Luigi blinked. "But she'll grow-"

"Her name is Tiny!" Mag glared at him, daring the man to say more.

Luigi's eyes widened at her glare. He merely nodded and shrunk a bit down in his spot, not wanting to provoke the woman.

Mag smiled cutely, snuggling the kitten close to her chest. "Isn't that right, Tiny? You like your name. Yeah! You're such a sweet little thing! I love you so much. Yes Mommy does!"

"Oh, Mag..." Luigi chuckled and pecked her cheek.  
"What?"

"You're such a sweetheart. I bet you'll be a great mommy." He moved a hand to softly caress her stomach, which caused a surprised gasp from Mag.

"I hope so. I'll try my best." She nodded and set Tiny on the floor before getting up to retrieve her abandoned bags on the foyer floor. With those in hand, she marched off to her bedroom with Luigi close behind her.  
"I hope I can be a good enough father," he mumbled behind her.

Mag threw her bag on the large bed and turned around with a solemn expression, "Luigi, I know you will be. You may be a hard-ass and all out there, but you're a really kind man on the inside. You're like one of those chocolates filled with the gooey caramel."

"Oh, am I?" Luigi chuckled at her comparison, reaching out to grab the singer by the waist. He pulled her close against him, her chest pressed to his own as she hit it with a surprised gasp.

Mag gazed up at him, a smile tugging the corners of her lips upward as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why hello, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful," he bent down to press a firm kiss to her forehead.

Mag grinned up at him, "So... what exactly am I supposed to be doing today?"

Luigi smirked and trail his lips down her jaw, "You have today off."

Mag groaned softly and slipped her fingers through his hair. She needn't say one thing more, for he knew what she wanted as he continued to kiss down the side of her neck. She tilted her head, allowing him more access as her fingers fumbled with a button on his shirt. Luigi growled and momentarily broke away to rip his shirt off, tossing it across the room. He then led his attention to Mag's own shirt, his hands smoothing gently down her delicate sides.

Mag shivered underneath his touch as she watched him, a slight blush peeking on her cheeks as he slowly and carefully lifted the fabric up and off. She was taken aback as he ducked down to kiss along her collarbone, nipping here and there at her milky skin. Luigi continued down until he clamped his mouth over one of Mag's nipples through the fabric of her silk bra. Pleasure exploded throughout her body, leaving the singer breathless, her knees nearly giving way as she stood there with her hands pressed to the back of his head.

Luigi smirked and straightened, his hands gripping Mag's hips firmly to keep her standing. "Here, why don't we move to the bed?"

Mag merely nodded and turned around to quickly hop onto the bed. As soon as she was on the mattress, she crawled to the middle and sat there, waiting for Luigi to join her. She pouted as he still stood there in the same spot.

"What are you doing?"

Luigi grinned and peeled his pants off along with his undergarments. "I need to get prepared... Wait, shit... It's in my-"

"Luigi," Mag sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep from giggling. "Babe, remember, I'm pregnant. I can't get pregnant again."

"Oh.. yeah..." He chuckled and moved forward to grab a hold of Mag's boots. Quickly, he peeled them off and tossed them to the pile of clothing where he once stood. "I'm a bit slow and overcautious."

"Well, you don't have to be anymore." She murmured softly, watching him with anxious eyes.

Luigi smirked and climbed onto the bed, nibbling a path up Mag's leg as he did. Chuckling, he continued up until he reached the hem of her skirt. With a grunt, he tugged the article of clothing down and off before continuing with his little tease of nipping at the tender flesh of the inside of her thigh.

"Luigi..." Mag breathlessly pleaded, her fingers curling into the blanket she sat on.

Luigi smirked and pressed a firm kiss to the fabric between Mag's legs, which earned a moan in response. He licked his lips and started to slowly pull her panties down to reveal her aching womanhood.

"Gorgeous..." Luigi murmured under his breath as he look up past Mag's tummy. "I love you."

"I love you, too..." Mag gazed lustfully at the man and reached down to touch his cheek. Before she knew it, there was a black mass of fur on her stomach, tiny sharp points digging into her flesh. She whined and blinked to peer at the little kitten that had taken its home on her stomach.

"Dammit, Tiny!" Luigi cursed under his breath and moved to picked the little creature up. He gently set the cat on the ground and turned back to Mag, a look of irritation on his face.

Mag bit her lip to keep from giggling as she moved to crawl under the blankets. "I think this means we should rest..."

"What?" He blinked and moved to lay next to her. "We can still-"

"I'm really tired, Luigi..." Mag sighed softly and tossed onto her side to face her boyfriend, an apologetic look on her face. "I just didn't have the heart to tell you and I figured sex would be a good tranquilizer... But then Tiny and-.." She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "I feel a bit nauseous now and I can't possibly think of doing anything."

"Oh..." His mouth thinned at her words, but he simply nodded and moved forward to kiss her forehead, a hand pressed to the back of her head for a moment. "Alright. I suppose rest is the best, anyways."

"I'm sorry..." Mag murmured, pulling the blankets up.

"Don't be." Luigi reassured, popping under the covers himself. He wrapped an arm around the singer's frame, pulling her closer to him. She let a soft, content sigh slip from her lips as her head lay on his chest, his scent was welcoming and relaxing.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily, her eyes closing.

"I love you too, baby." Luigi whispered, rubbing her arm.

Those were the last words Mag heard before drifting off to sleep. Hours later, when she woke up to heavy snoring from behind her, she opened her eyes to peer around. It took her a few moments to realize that she was back home, in her bed in her apartment and no longer at the hospital. The source of the noise that disturbed her was Luigi, she noted as she twisted her head to gaze at the sleeping man behind her. A soft giggle forced its way from her lips. That man was pretty loud when he slept and she was surprised she could ever stay asleep with him causing that racket.

Stretching a bit, she turned her body to face her boyfriend, then propped herself up to lean over him. A grin stretched across her thin lips as she gazed down at the man, his face relaxed and expressionless as he slept. He looked so innocent, the complete opposite of his homicidal ways.

Mag bent down to kiss his slightly parted lips, then pulled away just in time to see his eye open, showing the pretty blue orbs which flicked to her in surprise. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as he bent forward to claim her lips, his tongue instantly thrusting into her mouth.

Moaning softly, Mag kissed him back and sucked on his tongue fervently as his hand glided over her body. She shivered, realizing she was wearing only her brassiere. Luigi's hands smoothed down the supple skin of her back before traveling forward to her chest, where he cupped her breast and gave it a light squeeze. Mag gasped softly into his mouth and pulled away to give a cry of pleasure.

"Babe," Luigi murmured, trailing kisses down her jaw as he lifted the blanket up from her body so he could slowly roll on top of her. Growling, the man claimed her lips again in a deep, passionate kiss. Mag kissed him back, leading the kiss this time. Her fingers nimbly roamed down his back, her nails lightly scratching the surface, encouraging him.

Luigi smirked and broke the kiss to trail down her jaw once again, this time not stopping when he continued down to her neck. Mag softly moaned, a few giggles in between as his hand glided down her side and to her thigh before slipping between her legs. His fingers lightly skimmed his fingers across her slick flesh, teasing as he dipped a finger into her.

"Please..." She pleaded, bending her head down some so she could nip his lips. He grinned and kissed her, but she returned it almost desperately, her leg rubbing up and down his as he toyed with the pink nub there.

Luigi grunted and settled between Mag's hips, his tongue skimming over her lips. She instantly opened for him, arching into him as he rubbed against her entrance in a teasing manner. A soft whimper sounded from her throat. She was overwhelmed, his teasing causing her body to ache with need. Just as she thought she was about to explode from his little game, he pushed his erection into her.

Mag swore she saw stars, her back arching higher as her nails dug into his back, a cry of pleasure ringing from her mouth. She groaned softly and looked up at him, blushing softly.

Luigi smirked and kissed her softly, a sweet and tender caress of the lips instead of the demanding desperation of before. His body slowly worked in and out of her own, coming quicker with each thrust.

She moaned, her teeth grinding into her lover's bottom lip as he pounded into her body. It only took a few more thrusts until she exploded with pleasure, her body shuddering as she clung to Luigi with a scream ripping from her throat. Mag panted, trying to catch her breath. Her body finally relaxed as Luigi continued to thrust in and out of it at a much slower pace than before.

He groaned pleasurably, words unable to form from his lips as he chanted his pleasure. Luigi bent down to kiss Mag's neck once more, nipping and sucking as he discovered new flesh. But he stopped and quickly pulled away as he slammed one last time into his lover's body, his climax causing him to grind his teeth together.

Mag moaned with him, her teeth sinking into the man's shoulder as she tipped over the edge once again with him. Tears brought themselves to her eyes as they both slumped against the bed underneath the covers, breathing heavily to catch their breath.

Luigi wrapped his arms around Mag as he hit the bed, bringing the woman close to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, angel."

"I love you, too." Mag gazed up at him with big eyes, her digital corneas whirring.

Luigi blinked, her blue orbs captivated by Mag's eyes. "What..."

"Oh..." The singer blushed and closed her eyes. "They don't behave sometimes. I was just thinking of something."

Luigi nodded with a soft chuckle and squeezed Mag. "It's okay."

Mag grinned softly and closed her eyes for a moment. "What time is it?"

There was a long pause, which caused the woman to open her eyes again, only to find Luigi peering around with a confused look. She giggled and sat up, pulling the blankets with her, and gazed over to the nightstand next to her bed. As soon as she saw the time, she gasped.

"What is it, babe?"

"It's tomorrow! I mean.. It's noon! We've slept through the night and... Now it's late. When does your father want me back?" Mag's eyes widened incredulously as she stared at her boyfriend.

Luigi cursed under his breath and threw the comforters back as he popped out of the bed. Rushing, he pulled pants on, only to stare at Mag with an expecting look. She merely blinked at him, unsure of what he wanted her to do.  
"Get ready," his voice was a low grumble as he searched the room for his shirt.

"It was today, wasn't it?" She frowned, getting up from the bed as well. "I need to shower and brush my hair." The words were mostly to herself as she flapped from the bed and over to her closet to pull out a dress. Quickly grabbing a fresh pair of undergarments, Mag flew into the bathroom to take a shower.

Minutes later she was out and brushing the knots from her hair, being face-to-face with Luigi whom was ready and gathering up her boots.

"You can dry your hair as I put your boots on." He muttered, showing her to the bed. "I snuck your dryer out as you were showering."

Mag nodded quietly and dropped onto the bed, taking the hair dryer that was handed to her. She muttered a "thank you" and started on her hair.

Several more minutes later, they were all finished and out the door, halfway to the elevator. Mag stopped abruptly and stared back to her apartment. Luigi apparently noticed she wasn't following after a few steps and turned to look at her.

"Mag?"

"Is Tiny safe to be alone?" She asked quietly, a worried look on her face. She already had a soft spot for that little creature and she would kick herself if something were to happen to it while she wasn't there.

"She'll be fine, Mag. We need to go." He muttered, reaching out to grab her hand. "Let's go. My father is probably already pissed that we're late."

Mag nodded and reluctantly followed him to the elevator, a sigh slipping from her lips. "When did he want me there?"

"Sometime in the morning. Sure as fuck not at twelve thirty." Luigi sighed, straightening out some as the lift's doors opened to Rotti's office. "Go on. I'll see you later. I'm going to make my presence unknown." He slid to one side of the elevator, out of view to anyone who might see.

Mag nodded and slowly exited the elevator, more than ready to be berated by Rotti's angry questions. She slowly walked up to his desk, but was merely greeted by silence.

Rotti just stare at her, his face filled with hateful anger. His fingers were coiling around the arms of his chair as his gaze slid over the woman. Finally he spoke, his voice was a low growl.

"Where have you been?"

Mag briefly closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she spoke, "I'm terribly sorry, sir..." The woman didn't try to give an excuse. She knew it would only blow up in her face later.

The man just stared at her, his brows slightly furrowed, anger tracing his face. His jaw tightened as he looked Mag over, his eyes raking up and down her petite figure. They brought themselves up to meet with her digital corneas, a low grunt slid from his lips. He seemed to have the intentions to speak, but nothing came from his parted lips as his beefy fingers laced together.

Mag stood, her fingers fumbling together anxiously as she awaited the response. Her flinch when Rotti had spoke must have been noticed by the man, for he toned his voice down a tad.

Rottissimo's words weren't filled with anger. They weren't consumed by pure hatred. It was just mere business as he spoke, his eyes had slid to the woman's stomach. "Magdalene, you know that you started back up today. I had given the message to Luigi to tell you and I'm sure you received it. You've already cost me money by taking this time off."

"I know..." she lowered her gaze some, her eyes landing on his desk where several clear, plastic files were strewn about across the sleek, steel surface.

"Time is money. These people have been expecting you that night. I had to reimburse them for the tickets. Then I had to pay extra to the crewmen and then had to hire new crewmen since the first ones shift was up. I had to get new dance instructors for the choreographers and..." the older man sighed, his voice had a hint of anger now. "I released a new date and more tickets for the next Opera and I lost sales. A good fraction of the first group did not purchase a ticket, probably in fear of another canceled show. On top of that, I had to lower the price of the tickets so more people would come. We need to fill these seats up if we want a successful show."

Mag sighed softly. The anger inside of her was stirring almost to a boil. This man was putting the blame on her. Everything was her fault. She scowled inwardly at the man, a few curses crossing her mind. It was all her boss's fault that the show was delayed and he had lost the money. He was the one to stab her. What was he going to do if he killed her? There was no way that he could have done that. She was too valuable to him. He may say she was disposable, but in reality, he couldn't lose her. Blind Mag brought in money for GeneCo. Her voice was the trademark of the company and without her, the company might lose customers. And if not, it would still suffer a financial loss for the Operas held. She was the star of the show. She was the one people wanted to see.

Mag was shaken from her thoughts as Rotti spoke again, his usual look of hate creasing the lines on his face.

"Are you even listening to me, Mag?" He snapped.

"I am." She spoke softly, trying to remain calm despite the rage.

Rotti merely rolled his eyes and flipped through a few papers on his desk before setting a pile in front of himself. His eyes skimmed the print on the page before he looked back up. "Since you arrived late to work today, you have to work later. We cannot waste any more time. We need to get this Opera up and running by this weekend"

"This weekend?" Mag squawked in surprise.

"Yes." His voice was a growl. "This weekend. I've delayed it long enough. Next weekend would be too far away and no one has time for shows on the weekday. Besides, I thought you were to come here earlier, but alas, I got the news of you staying in the hospital for longer than needed."

"I needed to heal." Her voice was blunt.

Rotti hissed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. _Heal._ More like cause me to lose money and cause GeneCo to fall from the loss. Mag, you simply do not understand the needs this company needs and how much you effect it."

"I have a life, you know." Mag argued carefully.

"What life?" Rotti narrowed his eyes. "You hadn't seemed to care before you slutted it up and lost your virginity."

Mag gritted her teeth, her nails digging painfully into the palms of her hands. "I hadn't "slutted" it up. I told you that he is my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh..." He arched an eyebrow. "Usually you are working, and you are working willingly. Now you barely seem to care about your job."

"I never cared for this job! I never wanted it in the first place." She protested, on the brink of tears.

Rotti glowered at her, as he was now on his feet, his voice belted in an intimidating roar, "You seemed to have taken those eyes without a problem."

"It's not like I knew what I was getting myself into. I was going into this blindly." Mag muttered, shifting her wait from one foot to the other. Her eyes warily watched him as the man moved around the desk. Taking a step back, she turned to peer around the room, only to find it empty. When she turned back to Rotti, she had found that the man was already close enough to touch her. Mag's breath hitched as she looked at him. Fear was clearly expressed on her face for the man chuckled a low grumble.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I can't risk that." Rotti shook his head as he moved a hand to touch her cheek.

Mag shied from the touch and took an instinctive step back. When she glanced back up, she noticed that Rotti hadn't moved, but continued to laugh.

"Go downstairs. We need to get rehearsal moving." He finally grunted and pushed past her to the lift across the room. "Come."

Mag obeyed and followed slowly behind him, arriving at the elevator as soon as the doors had opened to reveal the inside. She followed her boss into the small room and turned to wait as the doors closed. She closed her eyes the moment the doors had shut and let out a subtle sigh. This was going to be hell.

…


	15. Chapter 15

It was well after midnight by the time Mag entered through the front door of her apartment. She wearily sauntered in, her eyes half mast as a yawn forced her mouth open. She headed straight to her bedroom and over to her bed where she immediately crawled to the center. Once Mag had gotten settled, her brain was fully alert. She hated that. But then she recalled that she had slept in late earlier. The extra sleep seemed to have done little for work. She was more than exhausted by the end of the rehearsal. The same songs, dance moves, costume changes... It was all so tiring, especially with a squawking Rotti in her ear, constantly telling her she took a wrong step, or her note a second too long. At one point, Mag tripped on one of the costume's train, which ripped the piece off of her head and ruined her hair entirely, as well as the fabric itself. She was totally fed up with Rotti and didn't want to deal with him tomorrow. He only would yell at her more once he figured out she ruined a costume. She was in deep trouble.

"Crap..." she glanced over to the clock on her nightstand, a look of disbelief on her face. Mag hadn't exactly caught what time it was when Rotti let her go for the night. She was too busy rushing away from him, her ear turned to listen to the time he wanted her there tomorrow, which was about six in the morning. But looking at the time now, she thought him a bastard. It was nearly one in the morning and he wanted her there by six. That would be less than five hours of sleep. Not nearly as much rest that she needed. Time would be one hell of a thing tomorrow, considering she had to get up early enough to catch a shower, dry her hair, and eat.

This was unbelievable, Mag thought. She was barely going to have enough sleep in order to do those tasks before she headed into work. On top of that, she didn't know how long he would work her for. It was about twelve hours of rehearsing today, with breaks for food and toileting. Although, that was because she was late. Furrowing her brows, Mag shook her head. He would still probably work her the same amount of time, although she wouldn't get off as late. Perhaps going in earlier would be beneficial. That way she would leave earlier and would be able to catch up on her sleep after eating her dinner. That sounded like a plan.

"I guess I should sleep." She murmured to herself as she brought the blankets over her body with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she began to clear her mind so she could slip into a slumber. But a slam of a door caused the soprano's eyes to pop open, sudden fear welling inside of her. She warily slid her gaze to the entrance of her bedroom. The immediate thoughts of Rotti's angered face flaring at her soaked her mind, causing the woman to shiver. But to her surprise it was Luigi who entered her bedroom. His face was soft as he gazed at her in the bed, but then it turned to concern as he saw her frightened eyes.

"Baby?" Slowly, the Largo boy approached the bed. He stood so she was facing him with his thighs pressed to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded and sat up slightly. "I just heard a noise and I panicked."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Luigi frowned with a guilty look. "My father had finally come up to his apartment and I figured you were done with rehearsal, finally. So I decided to come down before you went to bed."

Mag nodded and reached out to him, her face was solemn. "Yeah... I'm so tired. I only realized how late it was."

"He shouldn't be working you like this." Luigi sighed and took her hand as he climbed next to her on the bed. "When does he want you back?"

"Six. In the morning." She scooted over to her boyfriend and curled against his chest with a sad sigh. Suddenly, tears found themselves crowding her eyes. "I can't do this, Luigi... I just can't do this..."

"Princess..." Luigi frowned and pulled her close, one arm snaking around her waist while the other tenderly rubbed her arm. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking again. "I understand, babe. He's a fucking prick and shouldn't work you so hard. It's ridiculous that he's making you come in that early. You won't have much sleep... You need sleep what with the baby and all."

"He doesn't care." Mag grunted blandly, her head resting against Luigi's chest. "Rotti wants to watch me burn."

"I'm going to talk to him." Luigi nodded, his voice firm.

The singer shook her head, her head tilted so she could look at him. "It's useless. If I do get to work later and get more sleep, that means I won't get off until later. It'll just be the same and he wants these bloody things rehearsed again by this weekend."

Luigi shook his head and hugged her closer against him. "You've had a bunch of time to rehearse before. I doubt you need all fucking day to go over them. I don't want him overworking you. I..." he sighed and kissed her cheek. "I have to tell him."

"What?" Mag blinked.

"I have to tell him that it's my kid. Perhaps he'll let up if he knows that you're having his grankid or something. He believes that Largo blood is too valuable." Luigi solemnly explained, his hand absently moving down to softly rub her belly. "He'll find out about us eventually and we might as well tell him before this one is born."

Mag glanced down to the little bump that was barely visible underneath her top. She then shifted her gaze up to Luigi who was smiling slightly. "My love... Are you sure?"

"What?" He blinked, apparently caught from the trance he was in.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" Mag repeated.

Luigi sighed once again, the smile that was once there had now transformed into a frown. "I have to... It's best if he knows."

"But what if he tries to break us up?" Mag cried, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I-I can't live without you..."

"I won't let that happen." He reassured, pulling her close and tight against him. Luigi pressed a few more kissed to the top of Mag's head. "I'll never allow him to break our love... In truth, I would die without you in my life. You're the only light I've known in this dark cave."

Mag sniffed her nose, the tears still flowing down her cheeks as she turned to wrap her arms properly around him. "Please don't tell him..."

"What are we going to do, Mag?" Luigi whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Just have this baby secretly together? Get married in secret? Keep our family a secret?"

Mag blinked at him. "Married?" she echoed.

"I mean... you know..." He seemed to blush softly and looked down.

Mag merely hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so she could look at him. "Is that a proposal?"

"Well... I was just-..." Luigi flustered as he tried to avert his gaze.

"If it is..." She drifted off and looked away for a moment, her own cheek seeming to flush a light shade of pink. Turning her attention back to him, she found that Luigi was giving her an expectant look, even though he seemed to still be flustered by the question. "I would say yes."

"Y-you would?" Luigi grinned from ear to ear.

"I mean, if you were proposing. But since you were just blanking out there, I assume you were meaning as a future thing. So..." she shrugged.

"Oh..." He looked down again.

"Unless you were to ask me for real?" Mag hinted with a slight smirk.

"I don't have any ring or anything." He admitted guiltily.

"That's a material thing. Anyways, we could always purchase a ring later." Mag grinned and shifted more to look at him.

Luigi nodded, but seemed to hesitate. "So you want me to actually ask you?"

"You don't have to," the soprano chuckled.

"I-I want to." He nodded.

Mag gave him an amused grin. It was quite funny seeing such a tough man act all flustered and embarrassed. It was rather cute, she thought. "Alright.'

"Well..." Luigi sucked in a deep breath, then let it escape his lips. "Magdalene Defoe, will you marry me?"

Even though Mag knew it was coming, she teared up, her breath hitching the moment the words had ended. She wrapped her arms tight around him, her lips finding the skin of his cheek. "Yes! Most definitely yes, my love!"

"Fantastic." Luigi grinned and wrapped his arms around Mag's waist, then moved his head down slightly to claim her lips.

Mag grinned and returned the kiss with a passionate caress, her hand skimming up his arm. "I love you, Luigi."

"I love you, too, Mag..." He smiled and kissed her nose. "You're so precious to me."

Mag tilted her head and grinned, her heart seeming to expand in her chest as she took in his words. They made her seem so special and wanted- something that she had never experienced before getting to know Luigi better. "I-I am?" she stammered, her voice filled with a flustered disbelief.

"Yes, you are. You're so special to me, you know? My life had no meaning to it before I met you. Sure, I have all the money in the world and my Pop owns a company where I can get free organ replacements, but that doesn't keep me satisfied. Killing people only relieves my anger- This anger that I've had since my mother passed..." Luigi took Mag's hands into his own, his thumbs rubbing the tops of her hands in a warm, loving manner. "But you stepped into my life and shown light on this wilting flower, my heart. I haven't killed a GENtern in months... all because of you."

"Me?" Mag squeaked sheepishly, a soft pink peeking up her neck.

"Yes, you," he pressed a kiss to her nose and pulled away with a smile. "Sweetheart, you're everything to me and I would die if I lost you. I'm so glad I went outside..." A dark look crossed the man's features.

Mag frowned and reached out to touch his cheek. "Baby, don't think about that... I'm alive and well now. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded somberly.

"Good." Leaning forward, the singer pecked his lips on a sigh.

Luigi squeezed her hands and shifted so he was laying down, Mag's upper half laying on top of his chest. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her close while the other was still holding her hand. Kissing the top of her head, he sighed softly.

"I want to protect and I want no harm to come to you at all. I can't stand seeing you hurt and I would never like to see you cry... You're too precious for that. You deserve to be happy." Luigi kissed her cheek and squeezed Mag's body close once again.

"Luigi..." Mag sucked in a breath, her body quaking as tears started to draw themselves to her eyes. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You deserve it. You're a sweet woman and you've done nothing bad." The Largo man merely shook his head as his hand roamed up and down her back.

Sighing, the soprano didn't say anything in response. Her mind was racing. He says she hasn't done anything bad and she knew she hadn't, but it felt like she had. Why else would Rotti punish her like that? She must have done bad...

"No you haven't, baby." Luigi's voice was solemn as he seemed to reprimand her thoughts.

"What?" She blinked.

"You were speaking aloud... It was a mumble, but I caught it." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. My father's a fucking prick, that's why he did those things to you. I wish I could get you away from that asshole..." Luigi's hand drifted down Mag's side, sliding forward to rest on her stomach.

A soft squeak sounded from Mag as she gazed up with big eyes to Luigi, getting greeted with a soft and sweet smile.

"Baby." He murmured, absently rubbing her stomach with his thumb. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

"I'd never thought I would be a mom..." Mag frowned slightly and rest her head back down on her fiance's chest. "I mean, I've always wanted to be after I got my eyes. I saw babies all of the time. They were so small and had those sweet smiles. The mothers looked so happy playing with them, too. All I could do was stand and watch with an envious look."

"Guess what, Mag? Your wish came true. You're having a baby and I _will_ protect you. I won't let my father harm a single hair on your head. No more." Luigi shook his head, his voice had a somber tone. "I'll make sure your pregnancy goes by happily."

Mag stayed silent, taking a moment to soak in what he had just said. With a long, heaving breath, she curled against his side and closed her eyes. "I'm tired. I must sleep."

"I'm sorry... I know, baby." Luigi nodded, a frown claiming his lips. "I didn't mean to keep you up. I noticed you were going to bed."

"Yeah," she sighed and closed her eyes, her nose slightly pressed to the fabric of Luigi's shirt. His spicy scent sent a surge of relaxation throughout her body. Limb by limb, her body became limp and her breathing shallow. "I love you, goodnight..." she murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too." Luigi cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before squeezing her one last time.

…...

The faint sound of an alarm was the disturbance of Mag's peaceful sleep. Her eyes popped open, a strange burst of energy bursting through her. With a deep sigh, the singer twisted her body to feel around on her nightstand for the source of that godawful noise. A relieved breath escaped her lips as the noise died down. When she turned her attention back to the bed, she noted Luigi peering up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, babe," he murmured, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Yeah, morning..." Mag scoffed and turned her attention to the large window across from the bed. There was a faint glow on the horizon of the city, or else the rest of the sky was darkened. She hated seeing that view. It irked her. She never got to enjoy the sunrise, instead, she had to get ready and leave for a grueling day at work. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she turned to swing her legs off of the bed, but the grip on her arm tightened.

Luigi sighed for a moment at her slight flinch. "Babe, why don't you stay in bed for a bit longer. I'm sure my father won't do anything about it. You're too valuable to hurt now and I won't allow

him to touch you any longer."

Mag sighed, her muscles tensing as she was about to slide off of the bed despite Luigi's words. But her conscience caught her at the last moment and she put her legs back onto the bed, sagging against his body with a sigh.

"There we go, angel..." He wrapped an arm around her, his hand rubbing her arm lovingly. "Let's watch the sun rise together. I bet it will be beautiful. I heard it was breathtaking to watch."

"I've never been able to see it before." She said quietly before turning back to silence as she watched the sky through her window. The horizon seemed to grow by the minute, the sun coming up slowly from the landscape. The honey colors of the sunlight stretched past the buildings as soon as the sun broke the horizon, it's rays illuminating the city as far as the eye could see. There wasn't much land in the area Mag was. She was in the heart of the city. No matter where she looked, it was industrial buildings and a few run down neighborhoods.

Blinking her eyes as a beam of light expanded across her bedspread, a small smile stretched across Mag's pale lips.

"It's gorgeous." She said, her voice was a mere gasp as she continued to witness the sunrise slowly light up the city until it was completely bright out. She'd stayed up overnight before, but never stared out the window. She'd only notice when it went from dark to light. It amazed her then, but it was even more breathtaking actually witnessing the transition itself. It seemed like a miracle, almost. It was a life-giving source, returning heat back to the land.

"It's even better sharing it with the love of my life." Luigi mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of Mag's neck. The action caused shivers to course down her spine, leaving the singer to slightly shiver, goose pimples immediately became visible on her arms.

She nodded and turned to him. His bright blue eyes were shining with awe and his smile was loving. Slowly, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"But do you know what is more breathtaking?"

Mag shook her head at his question, her lips were slightly parted. She felt speechless as she continued to stare into his oceans.

"You." Luigi simply answered for her, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own.

She instinctively closed her eyes as she kissed him back, thoroughly and passionately, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck as she turned her body into a more comfortable position. Luigi grinned and nipped on her bottom lip before pulling away to trail kisses down her jaw, causing the singer to giggle softly. A soft gasp slid from her lips as the man started to lower her onto her back, his own body coming down on top of hers. Before she could say a thing, Luigi took advantage of her parted lips and thrust his tongue between them.

Mag arched a bit and fervently sucked on his tongue when he found one of her breasts and lightly squeezed the fleshy globe. Pulling back, Mag gasped for air and moaned as his cool hand slithered up her shirt and moved the silky material of her bra aside.

"Luigi," she breathed, her fingers tousling through his hair desperately as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her pale pink nipple, causing it to become erect.

"Yes, princess?" Luigi grinned, his lips tilted upward in a naughty fashion. Leaning down, he pecked her nose.

"I love you." Mag managed to smile and bit her lip hard when he continued to play with her breast, teasing the hardened tip with his fingers.

"I love you, too." Luigi murmured, leaning down to kiss his fiancee again, this time it was more demanding and hot.

"I need you..." Mag groaned as he broke from her lips to press firm kisses to her neck.

"I need you, too..." Luigi grinned and unzipped his pants, allowing for his full-sported erection to spring out. "Clothes... hassle..." he grunted, spreading Mag's thighs apart.

"We can go quick this time." Mag mumbled anxiously, helping him a bit by lifting the skirt of her costume dress up. Damned thing, she cursed to herself. She didn't have enough time last night to change into pajamas. The clothes that she went to work in were missing by the time she got back to her dressing room, so she was forced to don one of her rejected costumes. Luckily it was one that didn't have a puffy skirt, it was much tighter and a bit short. It worked rather well in this situation.

Luigi kissed her lovingly before moving her panties off to one side to expose her, too impatient to bother to take them off, he thrust himself inside of her, earning both to moan in pleasure.

…..


	16. Chapter 16

Mag opened her eyes to find herself in a dim room. The only light visible was a soft glow from her bedroom window. She had come to notice that the light was from the moon which was shining directly onto the bed. Shifting a bit, she noticed to bed to be rather lumpy. But after a few more observations and a huge grin, she noticed it to be Luigi sleeping peacefully underneath her body. His bare chest along with several of his scars were visible, causing the singer to bite her lip as the memories came flashing back.

The two of them had an eventful day. It consisted of several sessions of love making and napping with the occasional getting up to fetch something to eat from the kitchen. They had gotten caught up in each other a few times on the way to search for food and had ended up finding more exciting places and positions to make love. At some point, they had managed to finally remove their clothes and make it back to the bed. After a few more rounds, they fell asleep and woke up once again. Mag had barely glanced out the window then, but the light seemed to have been fading as they went to take a shower, but ended up getting distracted with each other again and ended back to the bedroom for the last time.

Sighing softly, Mag sat up and gazed over to her night stand to check the time.

"Well, hell..." She frowned as she noticed it was nearing midnight. They seemed to have spent the day away. But then a sudden fear made her freeze in her spot and curse loud enough to wake Luigi.

"Babe?" The man blinked his eyes opened and looked up at her. "What's wrong?" Immediate concern crossed his face as she had taken a look of complete horror.

"It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, so?" Luigi seemed to shrug it off without a problem, not realizing why she was so horrified about the time.

"I was supposed to be at rehearsal eighteen hours ago." She elaborated numbly. "Your father is going to kill me. I never miss a day of work."

"Fuck." Luigi frowned and pulled Mag close against his chest. "I won't let him hurt you."

"How am I going to explain this one? I knew, Luigi. He knows I knew that I was supposed to be there early, and the whole sleeping in late because I didn't have enough sleep won't work. I still should have gone in at noon, but... instead..." Mag shook her head as tears welled in her eyes.

"Honey..." Luigi squeezed her close, pressing a few kisses to the top of her head. "I'll go with you tomorrow. Just get some sleep for now and we'll wake up at five. I'll go with you."

Mag merely nodded, trying to take in what he had just said. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my fault for distracting you like that. I wasn't even thinking." He said.

"I forgot, too..." She mumbled.

Luigi shook his head and gently rubbed her back as he pulled her closer to him. "You know we'll have to tell him about us. You're going to be my wife and you're carrying his grandchild. You deserve to be treated like royalty and you shouldn't have to _work _a day in your life."

Mag narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to just sit on my bum all of my life."  
"I didn't mean just not do anything," he quickly explained. "I meant not have to get worked to the brink of exhaustion every single day and not be allowed to have enough rest before you do it all again. I want you to enjoy what you're doing and I'll make sure my father will take that into consideration, especially if you're carrying a likely heir for the company."

"It's not his child." Mag snapped, moving her hands down to cup her stomach.

"Angel... I know that." Luigi frowned and set a hand on her cheek. "I meant... Well... he hates us. He hates all of his children. You see, he's constantly looking for some other heir that's worthy of him and perhaps this little one you're carrying will be that heir."

"Oh..." She sighed and snuggled back up to Luigi, a slight grin tugging her lips as he squeezed the hand that remained on her belly. "So you think my pregnancy will be a good thing?"

"Perhaps." He nodded uncertainly. "But we need to go to him and no matter what he does, we'll remain together even if that means running away from him and this city."

"Oh, gosh... I don't know if I'd want to put my baby through a life on the run." Mag frowned.

"I won't let that happen. I'll convince him and throw out anything that might make him cave." Luigi nodded firmly. "But for now, you're going to sleep, okay? I want you well-rested."

"Alright, sweetheart." Mag sighed and laid her head onto his chest. A shiver ran down her spine as Luigi's hand started to work up and down her back, massaging the tissue in a relaxing manner.

"Goodnight, precious." He bent to press a kiss to her forehead, his hand still rubbing her back.

"Goodnight, Luigi..." She murmured sleepily just before dropping of to sleep.

…...

"Maggie, love, you have to wake up." Luigi's voice mumbled by here ear, stirring the sleeping woman awake.

She opened her eyes to peer straight up into her lover's blue orbs, a smile instantly tugging on her thin lips.

"Good morning, princess." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's five. We have to get up now, okay?"

A frown claimed her lips at his words and it made her close her eyes again. "I don't want to go to work. Can I just sleep?"

"I'm sorry, love... But you have to go..." He frowned and kissed her forehead.

Ruffling sounded next to her along with a shift of the bed as Luigi got up, then leaned over to grab her hands. "Please, Maggie?"

"No." She refused, squeezing her eyes tighter.

Luigi sighed, "don't make me drag you out of there."

This earned a snort from Mag. Her eyes popped open, though, when she felt cool hands on her ankles, her body slowly getting pulled down.

"Luigi!" She squawked, sitting up now to watch as he continued to tug on her legs, but stopped and met her gaze.

"I warned you," he murmured solemnly. "Would you like to do this the easy way, which will save us a lot more time and energy?"

"It seems as if I have no choice." She muttered and pulled the blankets off of her body, leaving the woman to shiver as a cool draft of air slid across her nude body. A blush immediately turned her cheeks a rosy pink.

Luigi slowly smirked, his eyes sliding up her body to meet her face. "Forgot about that little detail, didn't you?"

Mag nodded sheepishly with a squeak before quickly getting up from her spot, taking a sheet with her. "I need to go get dressed..."

"Ah, babe, you don't need to be embarrassed about your body. It's natural." Luigi moved to stand next to her, a hand slipping around her waist.

"I'm just not used to it..." She looked down. "Can I get ready, please? I'm too nervous and anxious to wait any longer. I'd be lucky if I didn't wet myself."

"Wet yourself?" Luigi blinked, releasing Mag from his hold so she could get an outfit from the closet.

"When I get really nervous I sometimes wet myself... I thought it was only natural." The blush that was on her cheeks before had returned now, a deeper shade this time.

"Oh..." Luigi blinked once again, a little confused about what she just said.

"Anyways, I need to get ready." Mag quickly said before rushing off to the bathroom, dropping the sheet behind her.

An hour and a half later, the two of them were heading down the hallway from Mag's apartment to the elevator not too far from her apartment. They were walking hand in hand, still keeping their composure as they entered through the lift's doors. There was no hiding their relationship now. Luigi had done a lot of comforting to Mag, letting her know it would be all right and that he would be there for her every step of the way.

Mag sucked in a nervous breath as the elevator started to go up, her body slightly pressed against Luigi's.

"I'm scared." She blatantly admitted.

"I know you are, baby... But don't worry. I'm here." He turned her towards him so he could give her a quick squeeze and kiss to the forehead. "We're on the top floor now."

"O-okay..." She frowned slightly, dismayed that the elevator didn't take long to reach the top floor. It was only two floors away, not that Mag put her mind to it. She knew it wouldn't have taken long. But she wished it would have so she would have more time to gather herself. She wasn't ready for this at all.

"Let's go, baby..." Luigi whispered, walking through the now open doors.

He wasn't holding her hand, Mag noticed, looking at the back of his head as they sauntered up to Rotti's desk. She assumed he wanted to first play it safe. Perhaps act like he found her or something of that ilk.

Luigi's father was sitting with a gruff expression, a scowl forming on his lips as he saw Mag's lowered head behind his son. His body guards stared at the pair with cold eyes as they paused in front of the savior's desk.

"Good, you found her." Rotti growled, peering up at his son as if expecting him to roughly throw Mag in front of him.

Luigi didn't say a word as he reached behind him to tug Mag forward. It was a gentle pull, not one that she was expecting if she were to be here under different circumstances. But for added affect, she stumbled forward to stand next to her fiance, a worried expression on her face.

"Where was she?" Mag's boss arched an eyebrow at the singer before turning his gaze back to Luigi.

"Her apartment." Luigi merely stated, his hand twitching restlessly at his side as he removed his hand from her arm.

Rotti rolled his eyes, tapping his impatient fingers on his desk in an angry beat. Mag cautiously took a step back, fear coursing through her body. He looked like he was about to lunge for her throat any minute.

"Mag," his voice was cold. "You knew you had a rehearsal yesterday. What makes you think you can just go skipping days with the opera so close? You've already cost me so much money, you dumb whore. I should have never let you out of my sight. I knew something like this would have happened." His voice rose with each word until it was a daunting boom, causing Mag to cower closer to Luigi, tears misting her eyes.

"That's enough." Luigi said grimly, but was cut off as Rotti kept shouting insults at Mag, repeating how everything was all of her fault.

"_That's ____e-fucking-nough__!_" Luigi yelled, causing his father to pause and stare at him.

Mag was now in tears, sobbing as she covered her face. Words hurt much worse than sticks and stones, she thought. And the blaming when she didn't do a thing wrong was so childish of him. But he appeared to be able to get away with all of it. He was powerful and she was stuck as his underling.

She felt an arm slip around her waist as Luigi pulled her closer against his side, his hand soothingly rubbing up and down her back.  
"I thought you were fucking better than this, Pop." Luigi harshly accused, "No wonder why Marni left your fucking sorry ass. You're a fucking abuser."

Rotti seemed to look rather surprised for a moment, his visage filled with a sort of betrayal. "What has gotten into you, Luigi? Since when did you care about this _bitch_?"

"Since the day I met her." Luigi answered solemnly, protectively pulling Mag even closer to him.

The older male seemed lost, his gaze siding between the two. But that only lasted for a moment until his expression became hard. "You've been sneaking behind my back with her for over twenty years?"

"No." Rotti's son shrugged. "It's only been a couple of months that we've been sneaking around." He winced at his words, his father's mouth twisted into a scowl.

Mag continued to remain silent, her red and puffy eyes blinking between each man. She was too afraid to speak now. Their relationship was revealed. It was only going to be a matter of Rotti's decision what would happen next. He'd probably kill them both, not caring to allow them to live.

"And we're getting married." Luigi continued when his father didn't say anything.

"Married?!" Rotti roared, now standing up in his seat. "Why would you want to marry this slut? She's pregnant. I bet you didn't know that. She slutted up and got pregnant just to defy me."

"Please," Luigi scoffed.

"She is!" Rotti Largo growled, pointing to her stomach. "She probably just wanted to use you after she found out about this mistake in her stomach. I bet she wanted to trick you into thinking it was yours so she could gain more power! She's holding another man's genetics, Luigi. Not yours."

"Shut the fuck up!" Luigi hissed, pulling Mag even closer to him. "It's my fucking baby. I'm the one that took her fucking innocence. So stop fucking insulting my fiancee before I fucking kill you. She's stressed enough from the work that you make her do."

"She's lying." Rotti easily denied, his eyes narrowed on the woman.

"I know she isn't lying, dumbass cunt. She showed me the bruises you gave to her. And cuts. Why the fuck would you cut her? What the fuck did she do to deserve that?" Luigi retorted, allowing his hand to tenderly rub Mag's stomach, as if apologizing for the yelling.

Mag didn't care if he was yelling, as long as it wasn't to her. He needed to tell his father off. Luigi had been holding back most of his life, she could tell.

"She doesn't listen-"

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Luigi cut him off. "She did something that didn't please you and probably by accident. You think it's alright to just take your anger out on this sweet woman because of some bitch that left you for someone who actually treated her like a human and not as some sort of eye candy for the crowd. I doubt you're even fucking capable of loving if you could just easily hurt someone like this. You've ruined her, you know that? You have ruined Mag. But I'm determined to show her just as precious and beautiful and special she is to me, and that she truly is a special and beautiful woman. She's not a dumb whore. She loves me and I love her. We made love. So what? It's not like she slept around the city before that. And even if she had, I still would love her."

Rotti stared at him blankly, trying to soak in what his son had just told him, causing him to look as if he were about to explode. With a blink that snapped him out of his current trance, he tilted his head uncertainly.

"So you mean she's carrying your child?" The man finally asked.

"Yes. Your grandchild." Luigi rubbed Mag's stomach, a loving smile on his face. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to fucking kill her." He glared at his father. "Or harm my baby. I'm not going to stand for this."

"I never once har-"  
"Don't lie to me! I don't believe that bullshit story about her being stabbed by a fan. She told me you did it. You nearly killed her and killing her would mean killing _me_." Luigi reached over with his free hand to grab one of Mag's hands.

Letting that soak in, he solemnly whispered, "I love her, you know. I don't want you to take away my only happiness." Sighing, Luigi squeezed Mag's hand. "I know you're always looking for new heirs, so why not make this little one be it? It'll be Largo blood, still."

Rotti scowled and glared at the two, but he remained silent, contemplating what he should say.

Mag pursed her lips and looked down, unable to look at him with the glare he was giving her. That's when she finally spoke, her voice raspy, but quiet.

"And this doesn't really have any effect on my job, you know... I'd still work for you. I'd have to."

"I see." Rotti turned his attention to Mag. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Well... I-I meant i-if you were going to a-allow..." She froze and looked down, but a gentle caress to her cheek caused her to smile and turn into the hand, her face nuzzling her lover. "If you were going to allow us to be together." Her voice was a soft purr and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warmth of Luigi.

"For fuck's sake..." The man behind the desk growled, staring at his son and Mag.

"Heir, Pop. She has a potential heir." Luigi murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Mag's forehead. "There's no way you'll be able to break us up, you know that? I'd kill myself if I didn't have her."

"And I would do the same without him..." Mag frowned and pressed her face into Luigi's shirt, her tensed body relaxing. "I don't think you could afford a loss like me. I'm too precious to your company."

Rotti shook his head and sighed, his gaze shifting to absently observe a few files on his desk.

Luigi looked at his father and sighed, moving Mag slightly away to stand next to him, his hand in hers. "Come, princess, let's just go."

Mag nodded silently and squeezed his hand with a soft sigh. She shivered when Luigi's face lowered to her own, his lips just inches from hers.

"I love you, Mag."

"I love you too, Luigi." Her lips curved upwards to form a smile.

Luigi brought a hand up to cup her cheek, then lowered his mouth to hers, the kiss gentle and warm. Sighing, Mag pulled away as Rotti cleared his throat, a soft growl coming from his throat.

"That's enough of that lovey dovey shit." He growled, slamming the palm of his hand on the desk's surface. "I see you've taken my silence as an acceptance to this."

"Yeah, well, that's what I fucking get from this." Luigi shrugged and squeezed his fiancee's hand. "We're going home. I don't want you to overwork her and she still needs rest. She's not fully healed and she's pregnant. You aren't causing her to lose the baby."

"We need to rehearse." Rotti muttered, glaring at his son.

Luigi scoffed. "You guys had plenty of time to rehearse! Fuck! She knows what to do. Stop changing that shit on her just to work her harder."  
"Luigi..." Mag squeaked softly, almost fearfully.

"Maggie..." He frowned down at her, then ducked his head to kiss her forehead. "I won't let him hurt you."

"For fuck's sake!" Rotti hissed. "She had yesterday off, pretty much. We need to rehearse today-"

"No you fucking don't!" Luigi growled, pulling Mag tight against his side. "You have time, I'm sure. Let her have today off. I'm sure you'd be distracted by this news anyways."

The founder stilled in his spot, rage took place on his face. His nostrils flared in anger and his eyes burned with hatred. But suddenly, it all softened and calmed down like a bucket of water was thrown on a burning fire.

"Fine. Just fucking go." He muttered and sorted through the clear sheets of paper on his desk, stacking them all in a pile. "I expect you back by this time tomorrow, Mag."

"Yes, sir." Mag nodded solemnly and quickly turned around. She felt an arm slip around her waist as she started to walk and smiled as she realized it was Luigi's arm that she felt.

Luigi grinned and tilted his head to lean against hers. "Why don't we actually make a meal when we get back. Those few fruits, that whipped cream, and the sandwiches really wasn't much for you. You need a good meal to eat."

"Alright, hon." Mag grinned. "Will you make it for me? Spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti for breakfast?" Luigi blinked and stopped before the elevator, giving her a surprised look.

Mag shrugged and gave him a cute grin. "The baby wants it."  
"Uh huh..." He arched an eyebrow at her playfully. "You're so adorable, my sweet. I'll make you some spaghetti... or shall we say for the little one?"

"Fantastic! We love you so much!"

Luigi giggled and pulled her into the lift as the doors open, then tugged her into his arms. "I love you two so much, as well!"

Mag tittered and hugged him close. "Honey, I have a question for you."

"And what might that be, princess?" Luigi ducked his head down to press his forehead to hers.

"Do you want to find out the gender of the baby when it grows big enough to tell?" She asked, puckering her lips to peck his.

"Of course!" Luigi beamed brightly and chuckled. "I would love to!"

"Great!" Mag smiled and licked his lips. "What would you want the gender to be? A boy or a girl?"

He seemed to blank at the question. "I'm not sure, really. I mean... I'd like a son. But a sweet little daughter would be pretty nice."

"Oh, love!" Mag grinned, seemingly from ear to ear. "I would love a little girl... I've always dreamed of having a daughter. I'd love to dress her up and teach her how to sing and get her nice little toys! She'd be a spoiled little thing, especially now since I'm so old and I'll probably be going through menopause soon. She'll be our only child, so of course she'll be our princess." She nodded and giggled, clinging onto Luigi's arm as they traveled from the elevator to Mag's apartment.

"Menopause? Our only child?" Luigi blinked and frowned. "Oh, honey... I'm sure we could squeeze a couple more kids in before you hit that time."

"I'm forty, Luigi. And I'll want to wait a long while before we would have another baby, you know..." Mag sighed and looked down at her tiny bump.

"You never know..." Luigi muttered, lowering a hand to rub her stomach. "You can have them sooner. Maybe have one when this one is a couple years old or something. You wouldn't be too terribly old."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch about this." She unlocked the front door to her apartment and stepped in. "I'm not a very optimist person. I only want to think about what's happening now."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry. It's my body... I wish we could keep popping kids out until we died, but unfortunately we stop so soon." She frowned and moved over to plop onto the couch, Tiny instantly hopping onto her lap. Mag smiled slightly and rubbed the kitten's fur.

"It's fine, baby. We'll figure this all out once this tiny baby in you is born." Luigi shrugged and moved over to sit next to her.

"I might be more open when we have our child in my arms. I might want to get down and dirty to start creating another one then." She grinned.

Luigi blinked at her words, then sat back simply gawking at her.

"I-I mean.. that's what I've read on... the Internet. I've been doing quite a lot of research and many mothers who have given birth just want to have many, many more."  
"Yes, love, but that's because of the drugs." He chuckled, closing his mouth to kiss her cheek. "Just give it a few days and you'll be wondering why the fuck you had a kid in the first place."

"Yeah... but.. they're so small and sweet... So helpless and innocent to the world." Mag smiled and placed a loving hand over her abdomen. "Just think. We've got our own little human being that we can influence-"  
"With metal music and blood." Luigi smirked.

Those words caused Mag to blink. "Metal music and blood?"

"Well... I guess you won't allow me to go killing with our tiny babe, huh?"

"Fuck no!" She gasped in horror at the idea, but her protest only made Luigi burst out laughing. With furrowed brows, she glanced over to him. "What?"  
"You said fuck." His uproarious laughter had now calmed down to stifled giggles.

Mag playfully scoffed and pushed him. "Make me spaghetti."

Without protest, Luigi got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, causing Mag to look rather startled that he had listened to her. She never had the liberty of someone actually following her orders. It felt rather amazing, yet left her with a bit of guilt for bossing someone around. To make up for that, she got up and quietly tip-toed towards the kitchen. Stopping, she peeked into the room to see Luigi swiftly moving a pot of water to the stove, then moved across the kitchen to grab a box of spaghetti noodles.

With a sly grin, Mag padded into the room as quietly as she could, Luigi's back towards her. But she stopped her movements and merely stared at the back of his head as he worked at the stove, continuing to gather the utensils and such needed for the making of the meal.

The woman grinned lovingly as she watched him prepare the sauce, adding several cans of red liquid into it. Probably tomato juice and paste, and the likes for the sauce. She continued to watch him, her eyes becoming blind and unfocused as she became lost in thought.

Her heart swelled for this man. He was such a sweetheart and he knew how to cook- unless all he knew how to cook was this one meal. That really didn't bother Mag. She loved spaghetti. Especially Luigi's spaghetti. It was special to her and it tasted pretty damn good.

Mag knew she'd have to have him cook this in abundance to keep some in the freezer in case he's gone one night or she has a sleepless- and hungry- night. Hell, Luigi could probably sell his spaghetti for a good price. It was that amazing. In her mind, it was worth millions for just one bite. Perhaps he could even open a restaurant that only sold spaghetti.

Shaking her head and biting back a giggle, she ventured away from those crazy thoughts. There was no way she'd let other people enjoy Luigi's spaghetti. Mag rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn't seeming to be able to get off the subject of Luigi's spaghetti and her rabid thoughts about keeping it all to herself. But then again, she ___was _watching her lover cook the wonderful meal. The smell was so tempting as well... It drew a soft rumble from her stomach. She was hungry.

"Mag?" Luigi blinked and turned around, jumping for a moment once he caught sight of how close she was, but then relaxed and grinned. "What are you doing, silly baby?"

Mag chuckled sheepishly, a soft blush peeking on her cheeks.

"Babe?" He leaned a bit closer, his head cocking to the side. "Damn, you're so cute!"

"What?" Mag shook her head and blinked her eyes, apparently getting lost in the man's brilliant blue eyes. Smiling cutely, she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze.  
"I was just watching you cook." She admitted.

"For how long?" Luigi chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Shrugging, the singer peeked behind him. "Is it done yet?"

"Very nearly, princess. Why don't you go sit down at the table and I'll be there shortly?"

"But..." Mag pouted and tightened her grip on him. "I don't wanna go."

"Darling," he sighed softly. "Please? The food is almost done and I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"Why is that? I'm perfectly able to move around on my own, aren't I?" Mag frowned and pulled away from him, her hands on his waist. "I'm not an old woman... yet."

"But you're pregnant." Luigi nodded simply, moving a hand to put on her tummy.

"Not very."

"But still..."

"Fine." She said unhappily. "I'll go sit down."

"Thank you."  
"Mm..." Mag shook her head and removed her hands from Luigi's waist before heading off to the dining room. With an irritated grunt, she plopped herself down into one of the chairs. She hated getting told what to do. She thought it would be a break with Luigi, but apparently not.

But there was another part of her mind, the more sensible part, arguing with her. All he wanted was to make her feel comfortable. He was worried. It should be expected with a happy, expecting father, she nodded to herself. Yes. That's why.

"He's just worried about you, Mag." She mumbled to herself aloud.

"What was that, love?" Luigi's voice made Mag pop her head up, a fake smile on her lips to cover up her worried expression.

"Ah, nothing, dear. I'm just talking to myself again." She explained, her eyes immediately finding themselves on the two plates of steaming spaghetti that he had brought with him.

Luigi nodded and moved over to set a plate down in front of the soprano. After doing so, he slid into the chair next to her and put his own plate in front of himself.

"I hope you enjoy it."

"I know I will. I always do." Mag grinned sweetly at her fiance. Squeaking softly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so sorry I was being a bit of a brat in the kitchen. I just don't like being told what to do... I've had to endure that for most of my life. But I understand that you only care for me and want the best so nothing bad will happen."

Luigi frowned at her words, then leaned toward her, his hand slipping into hers. "Baby... I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I won't do it again-"

"No, no... It's fine. I know there are things that you need to tell me to do. Sometimes I might resist, but other times I'll do it." She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'm a stubborn old biddy."

"Oh, no you're not."  
"Oh, please!" Mag arched an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you see me in the kitchen? I pretty much refused to sit down."

"Why was that?" The Largo boy suddenly asked, his head at a curious tilt.

Mag shrugged and pushed a piece of meat around on top of her pasta.

Luigi only nodded and brought her hand up to kiss it. "Eat up before it gets cold, love."

"Alright." She nodded and dug into her spaghetti eagerly, shoving her fork into her mouth to clean it off. A moan of pleasure sounded in her throat and she turned her head to grin at Luigi. "It's so good!"

Luigi grinned proudly, then paused and giggled. "Babe, you got some sauce-"

"What?" Mag tilted her head.

"Sauce..." Shrugging, Luigi leaned forward and licked off the splash of sauce from the corner of Mag's mouth. He grinned as he felt her shiver from his touch, her own tongue coming out to lick the rest of the area around her mouth after he had pulled away.

"Thanks..." She purred breathlessly.

"No problem..." Luigi smirked and turned his attention to his own meal, casually digging his fork in to eat.

Mag stared at him for a moment, her lips slightly parted in a slight gawk. This man was pure perfection. He was so sweet. So kind. So caring. So goddamn gorgeous and sexy. Damn.

Eyes widening from the direction of her thoughts, Mag looked at her plate of spaghetti, the small mountain had now stopped steaming. It had gotten cold.

Cursing to herself, she quickly polished off her plate, noticing the pasta was only warm. At least it hadn't gotten too cold. With a mere shrug, she looked up with a blush to Luigi who was still working at his own meal.  
"Well..." She blinked, looking from her empty plate to her fiance's.

Luigi noticed her movements and looked up with a sly grin, "If you want more, there's some left in the pan. You might have to heat it up, though."

"No, no. I'm good." Mag smiled and stood up from her seat. "I'll go wash up while you finish."  
"I can do that, baby." Luigi quickly scooped the remaining bites of his spaghetti into his mouth, standing with the plate even as he did so.

"There's no need to rush. I can do it just fine." She shook her head on a sigh, her eyes landing on his now empty plate. "Now, sit yourself back down and I'll fetch you some more. Just let me do this, okay?"  
"Alright, princess..." Luigi sighed in defeat and slumped back into his seat, empty plate in front of his face.

"Good." Mag nodded triumphantly and turned to head back to the kitchen.

….


End file.
